The Heda and The Skai Princess
by EphinyAmazonWarrior
Summary: This is set after Clarke leaves Camp Jaha. Things happen to her... Will be slowly turning Clarke dark... Hope you all enjoy it :) i also have it on Archive of Our own... will try to do weekly chapters. Rated T for now but will be rate M for sexual activity in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a few weeks since Clarke has left Camp Jaha after defeating the Mountain Men. She had learn how to speak grounder from being around Lexa plus Octavia had help her as well. She didn't know where she was going at first but then it hit her. She was going to Polis, the grounders capitol to look for Lexa. She had a lot on her mind to say to her. She had anger in her from when Lexa had made that deal and left her there. That was not something Clarke could easily forgive or forget about. For now she had a long walk ahead of her. The *gona...well most of them stay out of Clarke's way. She stuck near the river for a water source and she hunted here and there to eat. The only thing that she truly had to worry about was the *ripa and the animals. She was getting tired as she hasn't rested in three days so she decided to rest amount. She sat down on the ground with her back against the tree. She hated when she slept because all she would see is the death she had done. She heard a twig snap to her left and pulled out her blade that Lexa gave her before the left for the mountain. She held her blade tightly as she waited.

*"Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir." Clarke said.

She waited for a response or something but nothing came. She then realize it has to be animal of sorts. She peaked out from behind the tree and saw nothing. Clarke then begins to think if she is just imagining it. She decides to get up and walk out from behind the tree. When she does there was nothing there.. no animal or person. She put her blade away and went back to walking. She knew that her people would be looking for her and won't stop till they found her. She hope that by now they have given up and just let her be. She knew that her mother wouldn't stop looking for her. She can't even begin to think about her mother. She was still pissed at her for getting her father floated.

SNAP!

She heard another twig break coming from behind her and she quickly pulled her blade, She turned around quickly to see Octavia standing there with her grounder make up on. Clarke put her blade away.

"Octavia why are you here?" Clarke asked,

" I have been following you Clarke "Octavia said " Everyone is so worried about you. Many think that you are dead. Your mother wants you to come back"

"Good let them think i am dead" Clarke said " i can't go back Octavia. I need to find Lexa.. She needs to own up for what she did"

"Clarke are you sure that the reason you are looking for her?" Octavia said "Beside if you even did find her what would you really say to her?"

"I don't know.. that time hasn't came yet" Clarke said.

Clarke began to walk again as Octavia followed.

"Octavia go back and tell them i am alive " Clarke said " Tell them i don't want to be found"

"No i am staying with you" Octavia said " i made a promise to people that i am not going to break. Your stuck with me princess"

" Don't call me princess. You know how much i hate that" Clarke said " Fine you can stay but you call me princess and i will make you head back"

Octavia nodded to her as they walked.

"So do you even have an idea on where Lexa is?" Octavia asked.

" well she is most likely at the captiol so that is where we are going" Clarke said.

"And what if she isn't there?" Octavia asked.

"Then we will wait till she shows up" Clarke said.

They been walking awhile now and Octavia finally shut up about couple miles ago. Clarke really didn't want anyone to come with her but in a way she was glad Octavia did join her. Two ears are better than one right?

SNAP!

They both stop in their tracks and pulled their weapons. They looked around to see if they could see anything but nothing. They hear moment again coming to them from the back. It was a *ripa. Clarke looked at Octavia and she had a grin on her face. Octavia had been training with the grounders and she knew how to fight like them against an *ripa. She ran at it swinging her blade across his chest. Their motto was "Slash don't stab and go deep". He swung back at her but missed her by an inch. Clarke was going to help but Octavia had it covered. She brought her blade to his throat and slashed it. Blood began to squirt as his body feel to the ground. Octavia had a grin on her face of a job well done.

She looked at Clarke as she wipe her blade off on the body.

"Now aren't you glad i am with you" Octavia said with a smirk.

" i would of handled it just fine" Clarke said " i do have my gun still "

" yeah but you would of ran out of bullets sooner or later" Octavia said.

Clarke just shook her head as she step of the body of the *ripa. She knew she was getting close cause the present of a *ripa. She paused for a moment and she could hear grounders close. She smirked as she kept moving at a fast pace. Octavia had to almost run to keep up with Clarke. When they got on top of the hill Clarke had stop so Octavia did they saw was incredible. It was a town of thousands of tents and grounders. There were children running about and laughing. She hadn't seen grounders laugh before this was the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't seen grounders laugh before this was the first time. She began the descend down to the village.

"Clarke wait! "Octavia said " what if she not there and they want to kill you? these aren't the *trigedakru. they don't know who you are. We are out numbered if they attack us."  
"Oct don't worry we are safe here" Clarke said still walking.

Octavia rolled her eyes and followed her. She knew this is a bad idea but went along to protect promised Abby that if she found Clarke she would protect her and bring her home.

They made it to the entrance and Clarke spoke to them in their language.

" Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir." Clarke said.

The two grounders guarding the entrance step aside to let them through. Octavia followed Clarke as they walked past them.

"Maybe they know who you are after all "Octavia said " Look at this place. Lexa could be anywhere Clarke."  
"We split up then" Clarke said  
" Not happening. i got a promise to keep "Octavia said.

They turned down an alley that had stalls set up with all kinds of trinkets and clothing. They stop to look at a couple of the stalls before moving on. Octavia had heard about this place from other seconds but she didn't think it would be so amazing like they said. This was were all clans went to for trading and gathering supplies. When Octavia looked up she saw Indra.

"Clarke Leksa is here" Octavia said as she nudge her.

Clarke looked up to see Indra walking towards them. Indra stop when she got a couple feet away. She nodded her head toward a small room. She walked in and they followed her.

"Why have you come here?" Indra said.  
" I am sure you of all people know why i am here" Clarke said " i want to speak with *Leksa"  
" What makes you think she wants to speak with you?" Indra said " She has more important things to do then to speak with a *Yongon"  
"Clarke is not a child!" Octavia spoke. " She is a *Yuj Gona at that. After what she has done Clarke deserves a chance to speak with the *Heda "

Indra glared at Octavia who was once her second.

"*Em Pleni!" Lexa said as she walked into the room.

Clarke had so many emotions running through her at the moment. She was angry with Lexa for leaving her and making her make the tough choice of killing all mountain people. Then her heart skip a beat as she just wanted to kiss Lexa. She was also hurt from what Lexa did.

"Clarke come with me so we can speak alone"Lexa said as she walked out of the room.

Clarke followed her leaving Indra and Octavia alone. Lexa led her to her own tent and went inside. Clarke went in after her.

"* Shish op Klark" Lexa said.

Clarke walked up to Lexa so she was face to face with her.

"How could you just leave like that? You were sacrificing my people for yours" Clarke said to her.  
" In War there will be deaths Clarke. i did what i did to keep my people alive." Lexa said " I made the choice with my head not my heart. From what I hear you did the same thimg"  
" I murderer all those people because of a choice you made before hand. We had plan to get both of our people out but in the end you screwed me over." Clarke said " At least *Onya would of stay with the plan. i thought you learned everything from your mentors. i guess you skip some parts"

Lexa knew Clarke was angry with her so she didn't let the words phase her much. Lexa began to walk Clarke backwards toward the wall.

" You will learn that the choices we make aren't always correct. They may seem right at the time but once it all over it seems wrong." Lexa said in a stotic tone.  
" you don't get to say that. you knew ahead of time what would happen… you knew that if you had the chance you would make a deal" Clarke said to her'  
" You would to Clarke" Lexa said " Deep down you would of made the same call i did."  
"No i wouldn't " Clarke said " i thought you knew me Lexa but i guess i was wrong. You know i would of rejected that deal and go ahead with our plan"

Lexa knew Clarke was right. She just looked at Clarke. Clarke turn around to walk out the door. Indra and Octavia stood at the entrance and wouldn't let her leave.  
Lexa knew Clarke was angry with her so she didn't let the words phase her much. Lexa began to walk Clarke backwards toward the wall.

" You will learn that the choices we make aren't always correct. They may seem right at the time but once it all over it seems wrong." Lexa said in a stotic tone.  
" you don't get to say that. you knew ahead of time what would happen… you knew that if you had the chance you would make a deal" Clarke said to her'  
" You would to Clarke" Lexa said " Deep down you would of made the same call i did."  
"No i wouldn't " Clarke said " i thought you knew me Lexa but i guess i was wrong. You know i would of rejected that deal and go ahead with our plan"

Lexa knew Clarke was right. She just looked at Clarke. Clarke turn around to walk out the door. Indra and Octavia stood at the entrance and wouldn't let her leave.

" Listen to what Lexa has to say before you leave Clarke" Octavia said.

Clarke realize that Octavia hadn't only made a promise with her mom but Lexa as well. All this time she was lying to her. Clarke turn back around to look at Lexa.

" I am listening. what else can you say to me?" Clarke said.

Lexa walked back to Clarke and pulled her into a kiss and Clarke kissed back without pulling away this time. After a few moments Lexa pulled away to look Clarke in the eyes.

" I learned from you that love is not a weakness but it gives you strength. i didn't realize this till after i was here already." Lexa said " i had Indra go find Octavia and tell her to bring you to me. Octavia did well and she is now a full fledge Grounder."  
" You didn't realize to after you here that love isn't a weakness "Clarke said " love was never a weakness to anyone. you hid behind your emotions for yourself. your people will follow you even if you are merciful.

" Yes but being merciful in the time of war isn't always best. "Lexa said. " Clarke i fell in *hod with you and i didn't tell you cause i was taught that *Hodnes laik Kwelnes but i know that know love makes you stronger."

Notes:

*Ripa= reapers  
*trigedakru.= tree people  
* Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir. = i am clarke of sky people and i seek safe passage.  
*leksa= Lexa  
*Heda= Commander  
*Em Pleni= Enough  
*Yongon= Child  
* Yuj Gona= Strong Warrior  
*Shish op klark= Speak Clarke  
*Onya= Anya  
*hod=love  
* hodnes laik kwelnes= love is weakness


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke looked at her as she spoke. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her.

"You feel in love with me?" Clarke said " You waited till now to tell me this? "

Lexa nodded.

"Why wait all this time? Why have me come find you in order for you to tell me this? why couldn't you just come to me" Clarke said.  
"I did but they said you didn't come back to camp after what happen with the Maunon. I figured you died and they didn't want to tell me. When one of my * gona came back and said they seen you i knew i had to let you know." Lexa said " Clarke you are my soul mate."

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Lexa just say this now? This wasn't what Clarke had in mind when she was coming here. She was still angry with her for betraying her in her time of need. Clarke turned around and push past the two who was standing in her way. She need to think so more about what just had happen. She walked out of the gates and back into the forest. Octavia was about to go after her but Indra stop her.

"No let her be" Indra said " She will come back don't worry"  
"What makes you think that?" Octavia said  
"She knows that here under Leksa protection she is safe from harm. Wouldn't you stay too?" Indra spoke.

Octavia looked at her and shook her head.

"I am not letting her be out there by herself " Octavia said " Not again. In the time she has been left out there alone she has become weak and injuryed. She won't last out there. I made a promise with her mom and Leksa to make sure that she stays alive and i plan to keep it"

Octavia was just about to leave when Lexa came out.

" You did well Octavia " Lexa said " if you wish you can have your grounder statues back. Indra may have been your mentor but you have proven to me that you are one of us"Lexa said as she watch Clarke leave. " If she is not back by night end well all will go look for her."

They all nodded and Lexa went back in her tent. Clarke didn't stray to far from the capitol gates but just far enough where she was alone. or so she thought. She heard a noise coming from her right. She pulled her gun out and pointed it that way. The person came at her with a rage. Clarke managed to fire two shots at him but he kept coming at her with his sword out. She took off into the trees and ran as fast as she could. She looked to see if he was coming and she had fallen over a tree root. She landed hard on the ground and managed to get a couple of minor wounds to her legs, She got herself up just in time to see Indra swing into the man neck. His head fell off and his body dropped to the ground. Indra turned to look at Clarke.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Indra said as she sheath her sword at her hip.  
"I was just… how did you know where i was?" Clarke said " did Lexa tell you to follow me?"  
"No i didn't" Lexa appeared from behind a tree.  
"We heard the gunshots and came to help." Octavia said. " Good thing we did to"  
" i could of handle it" Clarke said picking up her weapon and placing it in the holder.  
" Before or after he would of killed you?" Indra said.

Clarke turned and walked away from them.

"Clarke, how long do you think you can last out here?" Lexa said  
" As long as it takes for me to not be mad anymore " Clarke said.  
"Clarke you are hurt" Octavia said " you know that any infection out here will kill you. Stop being so stubborn and just come back."

Clarke just kept walking pretending not to hear them.

" Foolish child" Indra said.  
" Enough" Lexa said " she has made her choice for now. Come we go back to camp for now"

They all left to go back to camp and Clarke contuine on her walk.  
She knew that she would have to go back to the camp before it was late on her wounds. She just didn't want to go now. Her mind kept going back to when they were standing at the mountian men front door and Lexa just betrayed her. She did it once how will she know that she won't do it again? She wanted to just make Lexa feel the same way she did that day but she didn't know how to make that happen besides staying away from camp. She knows that if she stays out longer than she should that Lexa would send Gona to come and look for her. She decided that she wasn't going to go back to camp and just let Lexa deal with the worrying. She manage to walk further then she thought she would. She manage to run into another heda. This one looked not as fierce as Lexa but she was still scary looking. She had long black hair and her clothes suggested she was where it was cold. Then it hit her that she was the Ice Heda. Clarke bow to her out of respect and looked up at her.

" You're Klark from Skiakru" ice queen said.

Clarke nodded to her.

" sha i am her" Clarke said back.  
" I have heard that you alone had killed all of mount weather. Is this true?" Ice queen asked.

Clarke nodded once more.

"Then you are a friend to my camp. My name is Regina. Please come with me" Regina said.

Clarke didn't know if she can truly trust her but she nodded.

"Sure Regina i will come back with you" Clarke said " There is no where else i have to be anyway"

Notes:

Maunon'- mountain men  
Heda- commander  
leksa-lexa  
klark- clarke  
gona-warrior  
sha-yes  
skiakru-sky crew


	4. Chapter 4

"This way then Klark" Regina said ushering her along the path she wanted.

Clarke went with Regina to meet her people at the camp. Clarke wonder if Regina was Lexa's rival cause if she was then she just betrayed her like she did to her. Clarke smiled to herself as they headed off.

" If you want i can have my *fisa look at your wounds for you." Regina said.

Clarke nodded.

" i am sure it just minor wounds but okay i would be fine with that." Clarke said. " how much longer is it to your camp?"  
"Well it a bit too cold to go to my home camp so we have an warmer camp we go to when it gets like this." Regina said " no much further "  
" how do you live when it gets too cold?" Clarke asked.  
" we have warmer clothes we wear and we have fire." Regina said " the fire makes a difference between life and death."

They walked for about an hour or so till they got the camp. When they arrived they were met with her clan welcoming Clarke to the camp. Clarke smiled as they walked pass them to the healer's tent.

" Clarke this is Kira our healer " Regina said " don't worry you are in good hands"  
" Clarke as in the one who killed all of mount weather?" Kira said as she set up her tools.  
" yes that is me" Clarke said " the mount weather murderer"  
" Clarke what you did.. you are a hero in our world not a murderer" Regina said. " don't be so hard on yourself"

Clarke walk over to the cot and sat down on it. The healer motion for her to remove her shirt to tend to her wounds. Clarke did as she was told and remove her shirt.

" You should of tended to your wounds sooner " Kira said " some i may have to clean the infection out. you are a healer Clarke what were you thinking?"

Clarke just looked away as she was asked that. The truth was that Clarke wasn't thinking clearly and knew she should of tended to her wounds sooner. She just didn't care at the time. Kira gave Clarke something to drink to help her relax so she could clean out the wounds.

"Alright Clarke lay down you will begin to feel sleepy soon" Kira said.

Clarke lay down as she already had begun sleepy.

"What did you give me?" Clarke said sluggish.  
" Don't worry just let it take over" Kira said with a smirk.

Clarke knew then that something was wrong. She realized it too late as she drifted off into sleep from the drink. While she was out her wounds were indeed fix but she was also tied to a post in a tent. Regina had sent word to the captiol that they had the sky princess. Regina knew that Clarke had a brief history with Lexa and was gonna do what she did to Costia. She threw cold water on Clarke's face in order to bet her to wake up. Clarke gasped for air as she woke up. Clarke looked around to notice she was in another tent and was on her feet sorta. She realized that she was tied to a post and couldn't get free, She looked right at Regina.

"Why?" Clarke said " what have i done to you?"  
" you mean besides consorting with Lexa?" Regina said with a different tone than before.  
" I have done no such thing. in case you haven't notice Leska betrayed me. you really think i wil be consorting with her?" Clarke said.

Regina walked closer to Clarke and grinned at her.

"Well we shall see when the fun begins" Regina said with a smirk.

Regina called in a young gona and had her stand in front of Clarke with a knife in her hand.

"Every time you lie to me my gona will cut you" Regina said " trust me this will be far worst than our death by a thousand cuts."

Clarke knew she was in trouble now and suddenly wished she didn't go with Regina to here. She knew that once Lexa received word that she was here that she would come for her. Well that is what she hope for anyway.

"Do you love Lexa?" Regina asked.

"No" Clarke said.

They both knew that is was a complete lie and that she did in fact love Lexa. Clarke knew from the first time she had laid eyes on her that she had loved her. The young gona without looking at Regina made a cut on Clarke's abdomen. Clarke didn't cry or yell as she was being cut. She wasn't gonna let them hear that from her.

"Did you learn her secrets?" Regina asked.  
"Secrets? i didn't realize she had any. beside do you really think that she would of told me what they were?" Clarke said.

She didn't receive any cuts for that answer as Regina believe she was telling the truth.

"Does Lexa love you?" Regina asked.  
" She left me at mount weather door and betrayed me. How do you think she feels about me?" Clarke said.

Regina nodded at the gona to cut her. The gona went above her first mark and silced her open. Clarke had told her the truth and she didn't know why she had cut her. She was tough she could handle this.

" What are Lexa's plans?" Regina asked.  
"Ask her yourself" Clarke said to her knowing she would get another cut,

Regina told the gona to leave as she took the knife from her hand. Regina , with knife in hand walked up to Clarke and gave her a deep cut. Regina than slap Clarke across the face.

" you will answer my questions or i will kill you just for the hell of it" Regina said " Now what are Lexa's plans?"  
" i don't know" Clarke said " all we ever talked about was mount weather and to get both of our people out"

Regina gave Clarke another cut.

"You can torture me all you want but i don't know what her plan was" Clarke said.  
" Oh you will be regreting that soon enough" Regina said.

Regina called in her warriors to deal with Clarke as she left.  
Meanwhile at the capitol Lexa was pacing in her tent as she waited for her people to get back from the woods. Octavia came in.


	5. Chapter 5

"They have her" Octavia said as she was in war paint.

Lexa stop pacing and looked at her.

"Who?" Lexa said.  
" The Ice nation" Octavia said " Heda Regina has her. She sent word to here. We have to go get Clarke"  
"No" Lexa said " We can't just rush into it. What if Clarke is there willing? What if she doesn't want to be rescued?"  
" You are kidding right?" Octavia said " This is Clarke we are talking about. You know dam well that she wants to be saved. Where is this love you said you have for her? If you won't go then i will go get her myself"  
"Octavia you can't just go there without an army" Lexa said  
"Want to watch me?" Octavia said.

Lexa knew she had to do something before Octavia just walked out and got herself killed. She knew the only way was to rescue her.

"We will rescue Clarke but we do it my way" Lexa said " Get Indra and Lincoln"

Octavia nodded and left to go get the others, Moments later she come walking in with Lincoln and Indra. They had their war paint on.

"We have a mission at hand" Lexa said " Clarke has been capture by Regina of the ice nation. We know what she is capable of. We know what she did to Costia. We have to stop her before she kills Clarke."  
" What is your plan heda?" Lincoln asked?  
"The four of us leave and don't return till we have Clarke" Lexa said.  
" That is not a plan Lexa" Octavia said " We need to know how to get her out"  
" We kill everyone who gets in our way." Lexa said in a calm tone.  
" So if i a child got in your way you would kill it?" Octavia said.s  
" If that child had a sword yes i would" Lexa said " Do you have an issue with my plan?"  
" That isn't a plan. that is just doing what your heart wants. " Octavia said " I am not killing a child"

Octavia walked out and head out of the gates.

" Anyone else have an issue with what your orders are?" Lexa asked.

They both shook their heads. Lexa told them that they will be leaving under the cover of darkness and to prepare the horse.  
Back at the Ice nation camp Regina had badly beaten Clarke to the point that Clarke was just making up lies and saying that was the truth. Regina had moved Clarke to a post that was outside in the sun. She was bleeding and she knew that no one would betray their Heda to help her. All she had was the hope that someone would come save her. She looked into the tree to see if she can see any moment. She glance to her left and she saw Octavia out in the distance. She wonder if she was alone or were there others with her. When her eyes connect with Octavia's she could she the pain in her eyes. Clarke knew that Octavia was out number here and she would most likely be where she is.

"Clarke you will die at sun down" Regina said  
"Why are you so cruel to a hero?" Clarke said  
" This has to do with Lexa and the fact you are close to her" Regina said.  
" Then you might as well kill me now then" Clarke said " Cause if i get free you can bet that i will have your head"  
" Your a feisty one aren't you?" Regina said " What makes you think that you will get free by the day's end? No one will be coming for you"  
" That is what you think." Clarke said.

Regina turned to her people.

" Clarke of the sky people will die at sun down by a thousand cuts for her crime of knowing the woods clan" Regina said.

The people looked at Clarke some with hate and some with sorrow for her. She looked up to see Octavia was gone. She wonder where she went to. She hope that someone would be coming before sun down to save her. She was in pain from her wounds she already have. Some were burning while others were stinging. She knew she needed water but no one would budge and give her some. She knew that if they did they would be given that same fate as her. Clarke could only hope and wait that someone would save her. Octavia happen to sneak into the grounder camp. With word spread to all the nations that she was now a grounder no one really stop her. She walked over to Clarke.

" Lexa is coming at night to rescue you " Octavia whispered to her.  
" That will be too late" Clarke said " Regina is going to kill me by sun down"  
" I know i heard her " Octavia said " don't worry i have a plan.. sort of"  
" Sort of?" Clarke said " Please don't get yourself up here with me"  
" that wouldn't be so bad" Octavia said " at least you would have good company"  
"O i am serous" Clarke said " Please tell me your plan is a good one?"  
" Does burning down a tent a good one?" Octavia said.  
" Distract them from me" Clarke said " that is a good one. i like it"  
" good just give me a few and i will set you free" Octavia said as she left.

Octavia grab a torch from the fire pit and walked with it. No one seemed to notice her doing so. She walked up to one tent and held the the torch up. It caught on to the straw and soon spread to the roof. She quickly walked away and move on to another tent. She wanted to make sure that they all away from Clarke so she could rescue her. She caught the other tent on fire and tossed the torch in it. She looked around and yelled "Fire". The grounders all ran away from Clarke and to help try to put out the fire. Octavia ran over to Clarke and quickly cut her down from the post. She had to help Clarke walk as her legs were on fire. they didn't make it to far before two of the grounders stop them. They looked at them and they knew that they weren't going to leave without a fight.

" You up for this Clarke?" Octavia whisper to her.

Clarke nodded to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

Jus drein Jus daun= blood must have blood  
leksa- lexa  
heda- commander  
gona= warrior

Chapter Tex

"O i am serous" Clarke said " Please tell me your plan is a good one?"  
" Does burning down a tent a good one?" Octavia said.  
" Distract them from me" Clarke said " that is a good one. i like it"  
" good just give me a few and i will set you free" Octavia said as she left.

Octavia grab a torch from the fire pit and walked with it. No one seemed to notice her doing so. She walked up to one tent and held the the torch up. It caught on to the straw and soon spread to the roof. She quickly walked away and move on to another tent. She wanted to make sure that they all away from Clarke so she could rescue her. She caught the other tent on fire and tossed the torch in it. She looked around and yelled "Fire". The grounders all ran away from Clarke and to help try to put out the fire. Octavia ran over to Clarke and quickly cut her down from the post. She had to help Clarke walk as her legs were on fire. they didn't make it to far before two of the grounders stop them. They looked at them and they knew that they weren't going to leave without a fight.

" You up for this Clarke?" Octavia whisper to her.

Clarke nodded to her. Octavia pulled her blade and begin to swing at them. Clarke swung her hand at one of them. She didn't manage to hit anyone but she tried. The people just ducked out of her way.  
" Stop we are trying to help" One said " Heda Leksa sent word to help Clarke get free. Come this way if you both want to stay "

They followed them to a tunnel that led them out of the camp. They led them around a bend and Clarke stop. She couldn't walk anymore.

"Clarke you can't stop" One of them said " We must keep going"

"Hey if she wants to stop then we stop"Octavia said " Give her a break"

They looked at her but let Clarke rest for a bit. She sat down on a fallen tree and turn to Octavia who was ripping her shirt in pieces to cover Clarke's wound. Clarke would wince when she tied it to tight.

" We move now " the blonde said " Heda Leksa is meeting us further down. If we don't show then she will leave"  
" Then let's go" Clarke said " Can't keep the damn heda waiting now can we?"  
" If it was up to me i would leave you both out here for them to  
take" The dark hair one said.

Octavia helped Clarke up and they all began to move. They walked for several hours before stopping at the spot where Lexa said that she would meet them. Clarke looked around.

" Well where is she?" Clarke said snarky " Did you honestly think that she would wait? She betrayed me once what if she does it again?"  
" How dare you talk about Leksa that way!" The dark haired one said " She will be here "  
" well don't hold your breathe " Clarke said as she sat down.  
" So she screwed up once Clarke but you didn't see her face when i told her that you were capture" Octavia said.  
"Let me guess she said that i went willing right?" Clarke said " I know her better than you O"  
"Clarke just chill will you?" Octavia said " She loves you why won't you forgive her?"

Clarke didn't answer her instead she just looked away. They waited for another hour ot so before they heard someone walk their way. They all had their swords out just in case it wasn't Lexa. When the person got closer they all saw it was Lexa and Indra.

" Come now " Lexa said to them.

When Lexa saw the shape Clarke was in she felt rage and wanted to avenge her. She first had to get her to a healer before she could do anything else. Clarke stood up with some help from Octavia and they all followed Lexa back to camp. When they arrived Lexa took Clarke to their healer. When she walked in with Octavia she saw that her mother was there. Octavia sat Clarke on the cot they had set up.

" Why is my mother here?" Clarke asked.  
" I am here because Lexa sent from me." Abby said " They told me they had a wounded girl coming that needed my help so i came. I didn't know it was going to be you. Clarke what happen to you?"  
" I went scuba diving" Clarke said sarcastically.  
" Clarke be serous now and lay down " Lexa said " You need tended to"

She rolled her eyes at Lexa and lay down so that they can fix her wounds. Abby had the same rage in her that Lexa did. She wanted to kill whoever hurt her daughter. She began to clean and suture her wounds.

" Jus drein Jus daun" Clarke said to Lexa.

Lexa nodded.

" I want Regina's head on a platter" Clarke said as her mom sow her wounds.  
" And you will i give you my word Clarke" Lexa said.  
" You gave me your word last time" Clarke said " How do i know you won't go back on it?"  
" Because i personally want to see Regina's head on a platter as well " Lexa said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Girls please if anyone is going to kill this Regina it going to be me." Abby said " No one harms my daughter and lives."

"Abby could we speak alone. i need to talk with Clarke" Lexa said.

" Very well " Abby said " If she begins to be in pain give her a shot of this"

Abby handed Lexa a syringe and walked out of the tent.

Clarke sat up and looked at Lexa. She felt her wounds as she sat up and she knew tomorrow she will be so sore.

"What do we have to talk about Lexa?" Clarke said.

" I get you are still angry with me for what i did" Lexa said " I know that maybe in time that you will forgive me but i don't seek forgiveness. If you truly want Regina's head i will give it to"

" I am not ready to give you forgiveness" Clarke said " How can you ask me if that is what i truly want? She cut me open just cause i knew you. What makes you think i don't want her head?"

"Then it shall be done" Lexa said.

" No you can't just order someone to kill her" Clarke said " I want to do it. I should go back and kill her now"

" Are you stupid?" Lexa said " You are covered in wounds and Abby still needs to fix the rest. You can't go out right now."

" Well you aren't my heda so yes i can" Clarke said " You don't know what it felt like when she was torturing me. She was going to kill me for simply knowing you. She was going to turn me into another Costia."

Lexa nodded as she looked down.

" Yes that is the price of knowing me" Lexa said " that is why i seem heartless towards others. I can't afford to let someone get close till i saw you."

Clarke looked at Lexa as she spoke. She really wanted to go after Regina and she didn't care that she was injuryed.

" Then you will come with me now." Clarke said " You can help me kill her."

Lexa nodded at Clarke. She knows that Clarke needed to heal first but she is stubborned.

" Fine but will you at least let me give you this shot?" Lexa said " I know that you won't rest till she is actually dead so i will go with you."

Clarke nodded at Lexa. Lexa walked over to her and inserted the needle into Clarke's shoulder. She pushed the plunger down and the medicine left the syringe into Clarke's body. She pulled out the needle and placed it on the table. She looked at Clarke and decided that she needed some clothing. Lexa called Octavia in. Octavia walked into the tent.

" Okteivia, go fetch some new clothing for Clarke " Lexa said.

Octavia nodded and left. Abby came in and saw that Lexa had given her the shot.

" What is going on?" Abby said " Clarke why are you standing? you should be sitting or lying down."

" I am going to go kill Regina." Clarke said harshly.

" Like hell you are!" Abby said " You go do that and you will die Clarke. You know that you are weak right now. I need to finish cleaning your wounds."

" This isn't up for argument. " Clarke said.

Just then Octavia and Indra came in with clothing for Clarke. Octavia handed them to Clarke.

" Did you know that Clarke is going out to kill Regina?" Abby said looking at Octavia.

Octavia nodded.

" Yes I did know Abby." Octavia said " If she wants to go kill this bitch than I am all for it. She not going to get hurt not with all of us going with her. So you need to chill okay?"

Abby couldn't believe what Octavia had just said to her. If she was her daughter she would of slapped her across her face. Lexa gave Octavia what can only be described as a small grin. Clarke took the clothing offered to her and began to dress herself. She was starting to feel the effects of the medicine she had received. After a few moments she was finally able to dress herself.

" Alright I am ready" Clarke said " Let's go kill this bitch"

Clarke began to head out of the tent but before she could get out her mother grab her arm. Clarke looked at her.

" I would let go if I was you Abby " Clarke said to her mother/

" I am not going to let you off and get yourself killed." Abby said " I am not letting go of your arm"

" Have you forgotten who your leader is?" Clarke said to her.

" Have you forgotten who your mother is?" Abby said to her.

" Abby let her go" Indra said " If I have to I will make you let her go"

Abby looked her and then back at Clarke. She let go of her arm.

" What happen to my daughter?" Abby said.

" Life happen to her " Clarke said as walked out of the tent.

"Thank you Abby for coming to help" Lexa said " I promise that I will not let any harm come to her. You may stay or I can have my warriors take you back."

" Thank you Lexa but I think I will stay here. I can help your people" Abby said.

"Very well then" Lexa said " You may stay in the healer's tent until one can be made for you."

With that they all walked out and went to Clarke.


	8. Chapter 8

" Klark are you sure you are up to this?" Indra asked.

Clarke nods.

" Alright then we shall head out."Lexa said.

Clarke was feeling woozy from the shot but she knew if she didn't go to kill Regina that she would come find her. They all headed off towards Regina's camp. Lexa stayed right by Clarke's side in case she would fall. Lexa knew this wasn't the best idea but knew just to go along with her. She knew that Clarke was stubborn so there wasn't changing her mind about it. Clarke,Indra, Octavia, and Lexa all made their way towards Regina's camp. Clarke stop for a moment.

"Clarke are you alright?" Octavia asked.

" I am fine just need to stop for a moment." Clarke said.

She sat down on a fallen tree trunk. They all took this moment to sit as well. Lexa brought a waterskin to her. Clarke took it and began to drink. She handed Lexa the waterskin back.

Lexa wasn't too sure that Clarke could actually go on. She feared that she would collapse at any point in time. She wanted to try again to make Clarke change her mind.

"Clarke are you sure you want to do this right now?" Lexa asked.

" Why wouldn't I want to kill the woman who torture me right this minute?" Clarke said " I know that you don't think i am strong enough right now but i am."

" Clarke that is because you're not at your strongest right now" Lexa said remaining as calm as she could.

Clarke stood up and looked at Lexa. Octavia and Indra watch them as they spoke.

" You really think a little nicks and cuts are going to stop me?" Clarke said looking at her.

" Why are you being such a *yongon" Lexa said " If we continue on this path right now as you are Regina's people will succeed in killing you. You need to rest and gather your strength back."

" So now you're scared that you will lose me." Clarke said " Where was this Lexa back at Mount Weather? Where was she when i need her the most?!"

Lexa could see that Clarke had became angry very quickly and needed to calm her down some how.

" In the time of ancient gods, warlords, and queens. The land in turmoil cried out for a hero-" Lexa began to say.

" Are you really reciting Xena Warrior Princess theme song right now?" Clarke asked in disbelief.

Octavia couldn't help but let out a laugh. Indra held in her own laugh as she didn't want to make things worse than it already was.

" What is a theme song? I was simply reciting what has been passed down between leaders for centuries." Lexa said as she raised her brows.

" Really? Your leaders been repeating that for centuries? They stole that off of a tv show about a warrior princess seeking redemption for her past crimes as a warlord." Clarke said. " Tell me something that is actually true Lexa. Tell me something that is coming for you not what you been told."

" I been told that if i am unable to fight i should rest and then fight when i am able to." Lexa said " that is something you should do now."

Clarke turned and started to walk towards Regina's path once again.

" Won't rest till the bitch is dead." Clarke said firmly.

Octavia quickly got up and followed Clarke. Indra and Lexa brought up the rear.

"Clarke, you know Lexa is right. You're far to weak to fight her and you know that. " Octavia said.

" No i am never to weak to kill someone" Clarke said.

" Where is this coming from?" Octavia said " You are not the same Clarke that saved us all when we crashed here. Where is that Clarke?"

" I could say the same thing about you Octavia" Clarke said " None of us are the same as we once was. This place changes people."

" The only reason why i am coming with you is to keep you from getting killed." Octavia said " The old Clarke would take a day or two to rest. "

" Well the old Clarke died when she killed everyone at the mountain." Clarke said as she walked on.

" You know she is going to get killed if we can't stop her" Indra said.

" Yes i am very well aware of that."Lexa said " I am one step away from tying her up and taking her back."

" She might like that" Indra said.

Lexa looked at her and gave her " now is not the time for jokes" look.

" We could always lead her on a false path way." Indra said " It worked on our Gona's."

"Clarke is a lot smarter than them and would figure it out." Lexa said " if we get close to camp just follow my lead."

" I will always follow your lead as you're my *heda" Indra said.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa nodded at her as they followed behind Clarke and Octavia. Clarke remained silent as they walked on. She only stopped when they were close to the camp.

" Alright here is the plan." Clarke said " If you find Regina you bring her to me. If you hurt her before i get the chance you might as well run. The plan is I will kill her and then we leave. She will have her warriors out looking for me so there won't be much at the camp. Any questions?"

" Yeah what is going to happen when she capture's you?" Octavia asked " Who is going to save you while we are all busy?"

" I am not leaving Clarke's side." Lexa said " I will save her from Regina."

" Problem solved" Clarke said " Now lets go kill this bitch"

They all began to walk their way into the camp that was awfully quiet for what had just happen. The bodies of the warriors that Clarke had killed were still laying on the ground and still had blood coming out from the holes. Clarke stepped over them with ease and no signs of remorse. They all knew that Clarke has chosen a dark path to go down. They were all trying to save her from it but it wasn't working. There was one more way and Lexa was just waiting to for the right time to use it. Clarke stopped walking and looked around.

" Where is everyone?" Clarke asked " I thought someone would be here."

Just then Lexa pulled Clarke into her just as an arrow came flying by her head. Indra and Octavia took cover behind a tent as Lexa took Clarke behind another.

" They are in the trees " Lexa said to Clarke.

" No i thought it was just raining arrows?" Clarke said sarcastically.

Lexa looked over to Indra and Octavia to see if they have been harmed. She saw they weren't and then nodded to the trees. The girls made it look like they were retreating so they could attack the ones in the trees. Lexa then focused on Clarke and making sure she would make it out of here in one complete piece. Lexa pulled a blade and handed it to Clarke.

" You will do as i say until we find Regina then she is all yours okay?" Lexa said.

Clarke to the blade that was offered to her and nodded at her.

" Good now stay low and keep your head down." Lexa said " Move quickly so that you're not an easy target."

Lexa looked around the corner of the building and bolted across to the next tent. She motion for Clarke to come next. Clarke stay lowed to the ground and kept her head low. She moved swiftly like the wind and managed not to get an arrow to the head. She ran next to Lexa and looked at her. She could could hear Octavia screaming and she could only think that she was hurt. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's and squeezed it.

" Clarke we can't kill Regina today." Lexa said " We need to come back later. We are out numbered."

Clarke knew Lexa was right and they had to get out before she got everyone killed.

" Then get us out of here" Clarke said to her.

Lexa nodded to Clarke and held her hand. Lexa looked to see if it was clear before bolting out from behind the tent. She had Clarke in tow as they ran into the forest. They didn't wait to see if the others had made it okay they just ran. When they were far enough away that no one would dare to follow them they stop. Lexa knew Clarke would need to rest a bit before they moved on. Clarke sat down on the ground and took a moment to gather her breath back into her lungs. Clarke set the blade down near her legs and looked up at Lexa who was looking back to see if anyone followed them.

" Well the good news is that they aren't following us." Lexa said.

" What is the bad news?" Clarke asked.

" Well we aren't on the right trail back to our camps. We are on the north side and not the south." Lexa said.

" How did we get so far off trail?" Clarke said.

" Geeze i don't maybe running for our lives did the trick" Lexa said.

" So now what?" Clarke asked " Do we go back the way we came or is there another way back to our camps?"

" The only way to get to our camp would be to go through mountain weather" Lexa said.

" You want me to go back to that tomb?" Clarke said " No there has to be another way around."

Lexa shooked her head.

" No it is either that way or we go back and test the fates again." Lexa said.

" There has to be another way around" Clarke said " I am not going back to that tomb.'

" Well then you can go back and get killed." Lexa said.

Clarke knew Lexa didn't really mean that but she stood up to look at her.

" Fine we go to the tomb." Clarke said " It not going to be pretty in there Lexa"

" There is nothing in there that i haven't seen yet." Lexa said to her.

Clarke bent down and picked up her blade. She held it tightly in her hand. She nodded at Lexa.

The girls both began to head towards Mount Weather. Clarke wasn't looking forward to going back there. She had killed an entire colony and then some. She didn't want to see their faces again. They both walked to the entrance in dead silence. Clarke looked up at the door and took a let out a sigh as Lexa open it. They were hit with the smell of rotting corpses and began to have second thoughts about going in.

" Are you sure this is the only way to the camp?" " Clarke said.

" If there was another way don't you think we would be taking it?" Lexa said.

Clarke began to tear a piece of her shirt off and tie it around her face. Lexa did the same thing with a piece of her own shirt. Clarke was the first one to head inside the bunker. She really didn't want to be in here and the cloth over her nose and mouth only helped so much with the smell.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa did the same thing with a piece of her own shirt. Clarke was the first one to head inside the bunker. She really didn't want to be in here and the cloth over her nose and mouth only helped so much with the smell. Lexa followed in shortly after shutting the door. Thankfully the generators were still working so they atleast had lights so they could see. As the got deeper into the the bunker you could tell the bodies had been moved. You could the bloody trails of which the bodies were moved. Clarke gripped her blade tightly as she had a feeling that they weren't alone in here. Lexa put her hand on Clarke's shoulder.

" We are not alone in here Clarke." Lexa whisper to her.

" I know." Clarke replied " Who took the bodies and why did they take them?"

" I don't know but we need to tread carefully in here. We don't know who or what is n here with us." Lexa said.

" I want to know where the bodies went to." Clarke said " i mean they didn't all get up and walk away."

" An animal could of got a hold of it." Lexa said.

Clarke turn around and looked at her.

" The doors were shut. I don't think an animal got in here." Clarke said as she turned back around and moved forward.

Clarke moved cautiously through the bunker so that she hardly made a sound. Lexa followed her bringing up the rear. Both girls had their hands on their blades as they walked on. Lexa pulled Clarke into a room and shut the door quickly. She placed a finger over her mouth to tell Clarke to be quiet right now. She turn Clark around and kissed her hard on the lips. Clarke was taken by surprise but she soon kissed back. Their blades fell from theirs hands and hit the floor with a loud clank. Clark moved her hands to Lexa's face to remove the cloth around her mouth so she could actually kiss her lips. By now Clarke knew that there was no danger in the bunker well not right now and Lexa just brought her into this room to kiss her. After several heated moments Clarke pulled away.

"Lexa we can't." Clarke said " I am not doing this here where people died."

" Clarke no matter where we do this at people have died there." Lexa said " Look we are safe here and we are alone."

" Are you sure we are alone?" Clarke said.

Lexa looks out the window and then back at Clarke.

"No but it looks like we are" Lexa said.

Clarke look at her and bent down to pick up her blade.

" Lexa, i can't do this. not here." Clarke said.

Lexa nodded to her as she retrieved her own blade and open the door. Clarke walked out of the room first then Lexa followed her. They walked carefully down the hall and into another room. This was the room where the children had died in and Clarke stopped in her tracks. Some of the bodies were still there and some looked like something has been eating them. Clarke had flashback of when she terminated them to save her people. When Lexa came into the room she saw Clarke standing there with a blank look on her face. Lexa put her hand on Clarke's shoulder to comfort her but Clarke just shrugged it off.

" Clarke don't dwell on the past." Lexa said ' What is done is done. You can't change what you did. These children would have followed in their parents footsteps if you hadn't stop them."

" You don't know that Lexa." Clarke said " They could of changed it all."

" Clarke you did what i would have done." Lexa said " You made a decision with both your head and heart. Come you shouldn't see their bodies anymore."

"Lexa look at them." Clarke said "Something has been eating them."

"No not something but someone." Lexa said " Ripa. Clarke we need to get to the other side quickly"

Clarke glanced at Lexa before making her way through the bunker. While walking she kept her eye out for a gun. It was something she could use better that a sword if it is a ripa. They walked by the guards quarters and Clarke took a look at round. She saw an glock on the floor and went to pick it up. She checked the magazine to see if it had ammo. She grinned as she saw it was loaded. She placed the weapon in her waist band and turned back to Lexa. Lexa was keeping her eyes out for any movement.

" Klark we must move now." Lexa said with urgency.

" Sha Leksa" Clarke said.

Clarke walked out of the room and begin to move on. They stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a sound that can be only described as nails going across the chalkboard. Clarke pulled her glock from her waistband and took the safety off. Lexa had her blade in her hand and ready to use.

"Where is that coming from?" Clarke asked as they slowly walked forward.

" It sounds like it is coming from up ahead."Lexa said " Clarke we don't know how many ripa there are in here. We could be out number by alot. I don't like it."

" You think I do?" Clarke whispered "This is the only way out. We have to move forward Lexa."

" Sha" Lexa said.

NOTES:

Sha-yes

Leksa- Lexa

Klark- Clarke


	11. Chapter 11

" You think I do?" Clarke whispered "This is the only way out. We have to move forward Lexa."

" Sha" Lexa said " Just move forward and be vigilant"

Clarke slowly pressed forward with her gun in hand. They didn't like this at all but they couldn't turn back now. The door only opens from the outside on that end and Lexa had shut it. Lexa was bring up the flank. She would look back to see if anyone would be behind them from time to time. Clarke stop after a while as they had to go up a level to get to the other side. The only way up was through the stairwell. Clarke slowly open the door with her gun point forward. She made sure it was clear before entering. Lexa followed behind her. Clarke looked down the stairwell before looking up it.

" Well here we go" Clarke whispered.

" I don't like this." Lexa said " If we get corner by the ripa then we won't have a way out. This could be a trap for us Clarke."

" We have to go up" Clarke said " This is the safer way out of the two. If we get attack then we can just go down and find a way out."

" Go down?" Lexa said with a smirk.

" Come on Lexa" Clarke said " Now is not the time for your perverted mind."

" If not then when?" Lexa said " Alright lets go."

Clarke began to walk up the stairwell not really knowing what they are walking to. They knew that this was the way out and they had to in order to get back to the camp. Clarke walked up slowly but swiftly. They didn't want to remain in this bunker not with a ripa on the loose. The lights began to flicker and Clarke looked at Lexa.

" I think the generator is going." Lexa said " We need to hurry or will be in the dark."

Clarke nodded and began to ascend the stairs quickly. They made it to the next level without incident. Clarke slowly open the door and peaked her head out. Once she saw it was safe to enter she went in followed by Lexa. When Lexa enter the floor she could see that the bodies were here. She could see the bones and realize this was where the ripa brought it food to eat.

" Clarke" Lexa said.

" I know Lexa" Clarke said.

Clarke realized that this was also the ripa feeding grounds. If they weren't already on edge this put them over it. They began to walk more swiftly than before and towards the exit. They stop dead in their tracks as they looked forward.

"Lexa" Clarke said.

" Don't move" Lexa said " There a chance he hasn't seen us yet. Just stand still."

"This isn't a t-rex." Clarke said

" Just don't move" Lexa repeated.

They stood so still that you would of thought they were statues. The ripa went about his business as they didn't move. Once he was out of their sight they began to move. When they got close to the exit the ripa jumped out at them. Clarke immediately pulled the trigger on the gun and fired two bullets at it. Both hit the ripa but that didn't stop it. Lexa moved Clarke out of the way as she swung her blade at the ripa. The ripa ducked and lunged at Clarke. Clarke fell to the ground and Lexa swung her blade once more. She managed to hit him in his chest. He looked at her and then drop to his knees. Lexa put her foot on his chest and pulled out her body fell to the ground. Lexa went over to Clarke to make sure she was okay and help her up.

" Clarke are you okay?" Lexa asked.

" Sha. Lex i am okay" Clarke said as she looked at his body.

" Lex isn't that one of our men?" Clarke asked.

" Sha. That was Xander." Lexa said " He was a good gona. One of the best we had. Come Clarke lets go before more show up."

Lexa and Clarke stepped over the body and began to walk towards the exit. The lights flicker one last time before going completely out. The managed to get the door open before they went out. They were so glad to be out of there and into the fresh air. They shut the door and locked it so that no one can get in or out. It was raining on the outside and the water felt great on them. Lexa pulled Clarke into a heated kiss as the rain fell on them. Clarke kissed back right away and smile into it. She had every right to be happy right now. They were alive and Lexa loves her. What more could happen?


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa broke the kiss first and smiled at Clarke.

" We need to get to camp." Lexa said " The rain shouldn't be the only thing making you wet."

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at that.

" You think you can make me wetter?" Clarke said with a grin.

" Oh i know so." Lexa said.

" Why not right here." Clarke said

" We could be captured or seen." Lexa said.

" That the best part." Clarke said " Is Lexa afraid of being caught with her pants down"

" I am a heda" Lexa said " I am not afraid of anything."

With that Lexa brought Clarke into another heated kiss. She began to walk Clarke backwards till her back hit the bark of the tree. The raining never letting up and Lexa let her hands roam Clarke's body as they kissed. Clarke wanted nothing more than to rip Lexa out of her clothing. She let her own hands run the length of Lexa's shirt. She pulled back a little and looked at Lexa.

" Clothes off?" Clarke suggested.

" We can't" Lexa said " Don't worry i can make it feel like we have nothing on."

Lexa leaned in to kiss her neck when she heard something behind them.

"Well look what we have here" Regina said.

Clarke reached for her gun but Lexa gave her a look that said don't. Clarke looked at Regina and she had hate fill her. She wanted to shoot her dead right there. Lexa turned around to face her keeping Clarke behind her. When she turned around Regina wasn't alone. She had five gona's with her. They were out numbered and there was no way Clarke had enough ammo to shoot them all.

" Haven't you done enough already?" Lexa said " Leave Klark alone"

Regina laughed.

" Oh Leksa i am just getting started." Regina said " " Dison Laik ain"

" She isn't yours Regina." Clarke said " Yu ste Kwelen. Yu gompei is with me. Fight me not Leksa"

" Clarke no don't do this." Lexa said.

" Klark i am going to take such joy in killing you." Regina said " but first i will make you watch as i kill Leksa."

Clarke reached down for her gun and pulled it up at her. Regina raised her hand and her Gona raised their arrows at Clarke.

" You kill me and they kill Leksa" Regina said.

Clarke lowered her gun.

" No you will come with me peacefully or i can just kill you both here." Regina said " your choice"

Lexa looked at Clarke and then back at Regina.

" Sha we will go peacefully" Lexa said. " Come Klark. Give them your weapons."

Lexa begin to remove all her weapons. She tossed them to the ground and looked at Regina. Clarke tossed all of her weapons on the ground. Regina nodded to them to follow her. Clarke knew that Lexa didn't toss all of her weapons to them. She knew Lexa to well. They walked behind Regina following her to only who knows where.

" Do you think that our people will find us?" Clarke whispered.

" no they won't" Lexa said " Odds are if they found us then they found them. No matter what happens Clarke i want you to run and hide. Go to other clans. There are many who will help you."

" What about you?" Clarke said.

" Don't worry about me Clarke" Lexa said.

Regina stop once they were back at the camp. When they enter the camp they could see that many of the ice nation was in their tents with guards posted. They were captives in their own homes. When Clarke saw who was in the middle she knew this was going to be a fight. In the middle of the camp was Abby, Indra, Octavia, and Lincoln. They both knew that either Regina capture their camp or her mother went off looking for her. They all stop in the middle of the camp.

" Says your goodbyes because by sundown you all will be dead" Regina said.

" Why are you so keen on killing us?" Clarke spoke.

" I thought Lexa told you by now what happen to people who are close to her." Regina said.

" So you just kill the people she close to?" Clarke asked.

Regina walked close to Clarke so she was face to face.

" Are you afraid that is she loves someone else that she won't love you?" Clarke stated " Killing us won't make her love you."

" What makes you think i love her?" Regina asked.

" Killing everyone she is close to kind of gives it away." Clarke said.

" Just wait till sundown and then we will see who is standing." Regina said.

" Why wait till sundown? Why not just kill us now?" Clarke said " Just so you know i will have your head on a platter."

" Really how are you going to kill me?" Regina asked " You don't even have any weapons."

Clarke smirked at her as Lexa moved behind her and place a small blade in her hand. Clarke pulled the blade on Regina.

" That is what you think bitch." Clarke said with a evil grin.

Regina stepped back for a moment.

"Clarke what are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed." Abby said.

" I am already dead anyway" Clarke said to her mother.

" Oh that is how you want to play it then" Regina said.

Regina tossed all but a small blade to the ground. The guards back up to give them room to fight.

" Lets see what you have Skai Princess" Regina said.

" Wrong move there" Octavia yelled.

Clarke advance to Regina ducking as she swung the small blade around. Clarke had all this anger that she wanted to get out and she was going to kill her.

" What the matter did i hurt the princess's feelings?" Regina taunted her.

" Well at least Lexa loves me and not you" Clarke said.

 **NOTES:**

Sha= yes

Heda= commander

Klark= Clarke

LEksa= Lexa

Dison Laik ain= this one is mine  
Yu gompei = your fightYu ste Kwelen= you are weak


	13. Chapter 13

" Well at least Lexa loves me and not you" Clarke said with a smirk.

Regina swung at her nearly hitting her in the neck. Clarke ducked at the right time to avoid getting hit. She brought her arm up to block Regina's arm from hitting her. Their arms hit and both felt the hard impact of the hit. Clarke swung her foot out to the side sweeping Regina down and on her back. Clarke manage to knock the blade out of Regina's hand. She held her own knife up to her throat.

" Tell your men to stand down." Clarke said.

Regina told them to sand down in grounder language. The warriors step aside as the people came out of their tents finally free.

" Now i am going to take such joy in killing you." Clarke said with a girn.

Lexa came up behind her and placed her arm on her shoulder.

" Clarke." Lexa said.

"No i am going to kill her." Clarke said as she pressed the blade close to her throat.

"Clarke it is over with." Abby said " Put the knife down."

"No it won't be over till she is no more." Clarke said " Yu gomplei ste odon"

Regina looked up to her as Clarke slam the blade into her abdomen. She twisted it inside her and Regina started to spit up blood from her mouth. Clarke twisted it one last time before pulling the knife out. Clarke stood up and looked over the now lifeless body of a heda she just killed. She looked around to see the warriors backing away from her.

" Clarke what have you done?" Abby asked.

" i just saved your life." Clarke said " This will happen to anyone who tries to harm us."

Clarke tossed the knife to the ground and walked away. The people just watched as she walked away. Lexa began to follow and then the others did as well.

"Clarke will you stop for a minute?" Octavia asked.

" I don't want to talk about what just happened." Clarke said " Lets just get back to camp."

" Well we are going to talk about it now." Abby said " You just killed someone."

" Have you forgotten i killed many more than her." Clarke said " I saved your life Abby. You should be grateful."

" I am your mother!" Abby said " I should be address so."

" I will call you as i see fit to." Clarke said.

" Clarke what has happen to you?" Abby asked.

"I became a murderer, Abby." Clarke said " That is what happen."

Lexa pulled Clarke to the side and motion for them to go ahead. The others began to walk ahead of them.

" Lexa don't lecture me on how i should be acting." Clarke said.

" I won't i just want to help you." Lexa said " You should see how hurt you just made your mother feel. This isn't the Clarke we all know."

" I have changed" Clarke said " This world has changed me. All those things i did… i kill everyone i come in contact with."

" Not everyone. Not me" Lexa said.

" Give it time i am sure i will." Clarke said not looking at her.

" No you won't kill me." Lexa said " You know you would miss me if you kill me."

" That is true Lex but that doesn't mean i won't though." Clarke said " I have to go now. I can't stay here."

" No! I won't have you leave me again." Lexa said " If you shall leave then so will i."

" Lexa you're heda. You can't just leave and go with me." Clarke said.

" I am heda and yes i can." Lexa said " I told you i am not letting you leave me. not again."

Clarke looked at her.

"You would really just abandon your people like that?" Clarke asked.

" For you yes." Lexa said " Clarke you are my strength. We are better together than we are alone."

Clarke turned and walked on towards the group. She didn't think she could handle another Lexa confession right now. She knew she was going down an dark path and there was nothing she could do to fix it right now.

Note:

Heda= commander

Yu gomplei ste odon= your fight is over


	14. Chapter 14: Time Out

Clarke turned and walked on towards the group. She didn't think she could handle another Lexa confession right now. She knew she was going down a dark path and there was nothing she could do to fix it right now. They caught up to the rest of the group and they weren't with them not even five seconds when Abby stop walking.

" Clarke we are going to talk now." Abby said.

" What is there to talk about?" Clarke said " I saved your life yet again and you don't even thank me."

" Stop, Just stop. This isn't my daughter who i sent down here."Abby said " Where is she?"

" You lost her when you decided to send her down here." Clarke said " Don't like who i have become then go. Go back to Camp Jaha and lead the people there. I wouldn't even have been sent down here if you didn't tell about what dad knew about the ark."

Octavia decided to step between the two.

"Okay i think you both just need to chill for like a moment or ten." Octavia said.

" Come find me when my daughter returns." Abby said as she walked off.

" Yeah that never gonna happen." Clarke mumbled.

" She is right Clarke. You have changed and not in a good way." Octavia said " Where is the Skai princess we know?"

Clarke glared at Octavia.

" I told you not to call me that." Clarke said " Maybe it the shit that been happening here that changed me. Maybe it the always have to fight to stay alive that made me what i am today. I saved your ass a couple times."

" I was there to Clarke." Octavia said " I have killed as well Clarke but you don't see me acting like a jackass to my mother."

" Maybe that is because your mother is dead." Clarke said.

Indra put her hand on Octavia's shoulder just in case she would lash out.

"Em Pleni!" Lexa shouted.

Clarke looked at her then back at Octavia. She could tell that she had hurt her with the words she said. She watched as Octavia shrugged off Indra's hand and turn to walk off. Clarke realize that she was losing everyone in her life due to her behavior but there was nothing she could do to change. She tried before she came looking for Lexa but she just couldn't.

"Clarke i think you need to sit in a tent to think about what you just said." Lexa said.

" You're putting me in time out?" Clarke asked.

"What is time out?" Lexa asked.

" It never mind." Clarke said " I won't go to a said i was even coming back?"

" Clarke don't do this." Lexa said.

" Don't do what?" Clarke replied " Don't walk away? What is the matter? Can Lexa not stand to be away from me?"

Clarke knew the words were harsh but she didn't care right now. She was upset and had anger still in her.

" How dare you talk to the heda like that." Indra said.

" Oh is it like the way you talk to Octavia when she was your second? What the matter can't handle it?" Clarke said.

Lincoln pulled Indra towards camp before she killed Clarke for how she was speaking.

" Anyone else have anything to say to me?" Clarke said.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her along. She held on to Clarke's arm tightly as she walked them back to camp. Clarke tried but she couldn't get out of the grip without hurting Lexa. Lexa told one of her men to open the cell door. When he did she tossed Clarke in there like a rag doll. The warrior closed the door and Lexa looked at her.

" You're placing me in jail?" Clarke asked.

" No think of it as time out with guards." Lexa said " Now you will stay in here till you cool off."


	15. Chapter 15

" You really think i am going to change just because i am in jail?" Clarke said " I was in jail in space and i didn't change till i was here."

" Maybe i need to put you back in space then." Lexa said.

" Like you could." Clarke said.

" Clarke you need to think about how you're acting towards the ones who care about you." Lexa said " You are pushing them away for no reason. We need the Clarke i met on day one."

" Well she not here anymore." Clarke said " She died a while ago and out came me."

Lexa turned and walked away. She had nothing more to say to her. Clarke looked around at her new home for a while. The cell had dirt floor, rock walls, a hole in the ground for a bathroom, and a blanket on the floor for a bed. She couldn't believe that Lexa actually had place her in here. She started to pace the cell as she waited for her to return. Lexa walking to her own tent to figure out how long she will keep Clarke in the cell when Abby comes up to her.

"Lexa how long will you keep her in there?" Abby asked.

" I am still deciding on that." Lexa said " Might be until she realize what a bitch she is being to everyone including you."

" That could be a while Lexa." Abby said " She is a stubborn child."

"Then she will stay in there for years if it takes that long." Lexa said " She lucky i didn't have her do it our way. If one of our people to talk me like Clarke did they would've been given twenty lashes to the back."

" That would be to harsh for what she has already went through." Abby said.

" Why do you think i put her in the cell?" Lexa said " She needs to come to her senses quickly."

" Lexa, make sure her wounds get treated right." Abby said.

" Isn't that the fisa job?" Lexa asked.

" Yes but this healer is going back to Camp Jaha." Abby said " I am the leader now. i need to make sure that they are still in order."

Lexa nodded to her.

" I shall make sure that her wounds are well taken care of." Lexa said " Should i inform her that you are leaving this camp?"

" I think that will just get her more rallied up." Abby said " Once she has calm down then tell her."

" As you wish Abby." Lexa said " I will have an gona go with you as a escort."

" Is that really necessary?" Abby asked.

"Clarke may have killed Regina but her people might retaliate." Lexa said " It is a must."

Abby nodded.

"I will leave shortly" Abby said.

"Very well i will assigned a gona to you." Lexa said " Be safe Abby."

With that Abby walked away to gather her things while Lexa ordered one of her men to go with her. Lexa went into her tent and there lies Indra in the shadows.

" What do you want?" Lexa spoke to her.

" Why haven't you discipline Clarke yet?" Indra said " If she was one of us-"

" She isn't one of us." Lexa said interrupting her.

" Think with your head not your heart." Indra said.

" What do you think i am doing?" Lexa said " I am giving her some time to calm down before i resort to our measures. If she doesn't become level headed then she will get twenty lashes. I am heda and that is my ruling."

" I knew we shouldn't have came back for her." Indra said " All this could of be avoided if we just left her in the woods."

" Are you questioning my choices?" " Lexa said looking at her.

" i would never question you my heda." Indra said.

" Good now leave me." Lexa commanded.

Indra nodded her head and left through the tent flaps.

 **NOTES**

 **Heda= commander**

 **Fisa= healer**


	16. Chapter 16

" i would never question you my heda." Indra said.

" Good now leave me." Lexa commanded.

Indra nodded her head and left through the tent flaps.

Lexa open her bottle of spirits and took a drink or two. She hoped that Clarke would calm down a little and be level headed so she wouldn't have to give her the lashes. While Lexa was drinking her drink Indra and Octavia went to see Clarke in hope that she is calm. When they came to see her she had her back against the wall of the cell.

" What do you two want?" Clarke said.

" Are you calm now?" Octavia asked.

" Does it look like i am calm to you?" Clarke said " I am in a cell like a prisoner. What do you think?"

" I came to warn you Clarke." Indra said " If you don't calm down then Lexa will be forced to give you twenty lashes."

" She wouldn't do that to me." Clarke said " You're buffing."

" I wish she was Clarke but she isn't." Octavia said " Either you calm down or get twenty lashes. It our way Clarke."

" No it is their way not yours." Clarke said.

" I am one of them!" Octavia yelled.

" Easy no need to yell." Clarke said.

" Oh i have every right to yell at you." Octavia said " You don't get to say what you did and not expect me to yell at you. I don't recognize you anymore. No one does. Your own mother left because of how you were acting."

" My mother left?" Clarke asked.

" Yes and you know what i don't blame her." Octavia said.

"i'm glad she left." Clarke said.

" No you're not." Octavia said " Why do you hate your mother all of the sudden?'

" She the one who got my father floated." Clarke said " That is why i hate her so much."

" I am the reason i got my mother floated but my brother doesn't hate me." Octavia said.

" Octavia you are wasting your time with this one." Indra said " Let her think about what she was done and maybe she will see that she is the one who is in the wrong."

" Think about all the ones who you hurt Clarke. " Octavia said " Maybe you will see how much of a bitch you have become."

Octavia and Indra walked away from the cell to let her think. Clarke was looking for a way out of her cell. She couldn't dig her way out due to the walls being rock. She looked up and seen bars on the skylight. She had to charm the guards to make her escape. She knew once she did that she would make a break for it. She knows that she is being a bitch to everyone including Lexa but she can't stop. There is a war going on inside her that she is losing. The only way for her not to hurt anyone else is to get as far away from them as she possible could.

" Hey can't a girl get something to eat here?" Clarke shouted out to the guards.

" No food for you foolish child." The guard said.

" But i am hungry." Clarke said trying to flirt with him.

He walked up to the gate of the cell.

" Prisoners don't get to eat." He said.

Clarke walked up to the gate and looked him in the eyes as she threaded her hand through the bars and around his neck.

" You will let me out of this cell or i will kill you." Clarke demanded.

He knew he could take her but the heda would frown upon him hurting her. He grab the keys off his belt and unlocked the cell. Clarke released her grip on his throat to exit the cell. She walked through the gates and glared at him before pushing him inside and locking him inside. She made her way outside the tent and had to sneak out of the camp before anyone saw her. As soon as the coast was clear she made a dash for the woods. Before she managed to head into the woods she stole a blade of the guard that she pushed into the cell. She couldn't go in the woods without being armed right?

Notes-

HEDA= commander


	17. Chapter 17

Before she managed to head into the woods she stole a blade of the guard that she pushed into the cell. She couldn't go in the woods without being armed right?

She managed to get into the woods without someone seeing her and going after her. She didn't have her gun with her as she took the blade. She knew it would be only a matter of time before someone went to go check on her and realize that she is gone. She hopes to be far away when that happens. She could go back to Mount Weather and take refuge in the building with reapers. She could just follow the river till she found another clan. She could go back to the ice nation and become their new heda. She had many options to choose from. She began to head back to Mount Weather. She knew Lexa wouldn't think to look there since there are ripa's in it. If the Mount Weather didn't work out Clarke decided to go back to the ice nation and press her luck there. She began her approach to the entrance after running several miles. She couldn't believe she was going back in there with the ripa to hide out. She put a piece of clothing over her mouth and nose to help with the smell. She open the door and took a step inside the death trap. She knew that there would be a gun somewhere in this building. There were many places she could hide in here and many floors to look on. She had her blade in hand ready to use if need to be. Meanwhile back at camp Indra comes rushing into Lexa's tent with Octavia.

" She is gone." Indra said " Klark is gone."

Lexa turned around quickly and looked at her.

" How is she gone?" Lexa said " That is impossible."

Lexa walked quickly out of the tent and to the cell. The others follow her. When she got there she saw that the gona she placed to guard her was in the cell.

" I want her found now!" Lexa commanded.

" My heda where could she have gone?" Indra asked.

" i don't know just get some gona out there looking for now." Lexa said " pull them off patrol if you have to. I want her found unharmed but use force if you have to. "

" Lexa this is Clarke we are talking about not some criminal." Octavia said.

" She escape her cell Octavia." Lexa said " she is now a criminal. I have no choice but to give her twenty lashes now."

" But use force to bring her back?" Octavia said " You and I both know that she would could back without force."

" The Clarke we knew would but this one we don't know that." Lexa said " It would be best if you followed my orders Octavia."

Octavia nodded.

" Indra put the word out to all the nations about Clarke escape." Lexa said " Tell them i will pardon all crimes they committed against us if they bring her back alive. Have Lincoln go to the ice nation and see if she is there."

" Sha,Heda" Indra said " What about you? where are you going to look?"

" There is a few places Clarke will think i won't look." Lexa said.

" Like where?" Octavia asked.

" Mount weather is one." Lexa said.

" Wait you think she would go back in there?" Aren't there ripas in it?" Octavia asked.

" Sha, Which is why she wouldn't expect me to look." Lexa said " a perfect hiding spot."

" Won't the ripa kill her?" Octavia asked.

" No Clarke would kill them first." LExa said " Go now."

With that they all head out to do what they were told to and said they were going to do. Lexa mounted up on her horse and gallop to the entrance of Mount Weather. Meanwhile as Lexa was entering the building Clarke was going down a floor. She managed to find a gun with ammo to use. This gun had a light on the end of it so she had that out and her blade put away. Every sound made her skin crawl as she didn't know who or what made the noise. So far if there were reapers on this floor they had stay away from her. They must of got the memo that Clarke will kill you if you mess with her.

-NOTES-\

Sha=yes

heda=commander

klark=clarke

gona=warrior

ripa=reapers


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke peaked her head around the corner of the hall to see if it was clear. Once she saw that it was she carefully and quietly walked on the floor. When she would walked by a door she checked to see if it was clear. She peaked in and saw a bottle of water and some food sitting there. She quickly opened the bottle of water and chugged it down. She tossed the bottle on the ground once she had empty it. She grabbed the twinkie and tore it open. She moaned as she took a bite of the golden goodness. It has been a while since she really had anything to eat so this old twinkie tasted like heaven to her. Well heaven to her would be tasting Lexa goodness. She walked out of the room to see Lexa standing there. She jump as she scared her.

" Clarke you have been very bad." Lexa said.

" Okay this is either a fantasy or i am just really horny right now." Clarke said smirking.

" Clarke this isn't a time for games now." Lexa said " You must face your punishment back at camp."

" No" Clarke said " I am not going back to your camp."

" Then where are you going to go?" Lexa said " The fact is that you have three choices to pick."

Clarke walked around her and began to walked down the hall keeping an eye out.

" Oh and what are they?" Clarke asked.

Lexa followed behind her.

" Choice one you come back to camp and face your punishment. You are safe with us." Lexa said " Choice two is you go back to your own camp and face your people. The final choice is stay here and let the mountain take you."

" You forgot the part where i go back and lead the ice nation." Clarke said " I already sent word to them that i will be their leader. well that i have their leader spirit in me."

" Clarke you don't know how to lead our people." Lexa said.

Clarke turn around and looked at her.

" You wanna watch me?" Clarke said " You see this mountain you're in? Well my clan are gonna clear it out and we are gonna make this ours. People will fear us."

" People already do fear you Clarke." Lexa said "? Your own mother fears you. Your family and friends fear you. I fear you. I want that Clarke i met when you came to my tent. This new you can go take a hike."

" Oh so now you know what you want?" Clarke said " I am happy with this new me. I am not that princess anymore. i am a killer… murderer. time i make a job of it."

" Clarke don't do this" Lexa said.

Clarke was going to say something but they heard a noise coming from just across the hall.

" Your clan is here" Lexa said.

" I was bluffing Lexa" Clarke said as she raised her gun up.

Lexa pulled her blade out as they inched toward the noise. They both knew that they should be running from it but they weren't exactly thinking with cool heads here. They made their way to the room and Lexa stop short. She looked at Clarke.

" Alright killer go for it." Lexa said holding back a grin.

" Really Lexa?" Clarke whispered.

Clarke shook her head and slowly enter the room. Lexa followed directly behind her to bring up the rear. Clarke had the light on the gun on so they could atleast see for a bit. She moved it around the room before clearing it. They were standing in the middle of the room when the door slammed shut. They both jumped and turned around. They tried to open it but no such luck.

" It was a trap." Lexa said.

" No really." Clarke said " Dam when did the ripas get so smart?"

" I don't think it was ripa who did this." Lexa said " Well i guess we have time to talk to now."

" There is nothing to talk about anymore." Clarke said " Unless you are gonna tell me again how you love me and all that crap. Or how you want the old Clarke back cause that isn't happening anytime soon."

Lexa walked Clarke back against the wall and looked at her.

" Remember when i said that Ai hod yu in and that our keryon teina?" Lexa said looking directly into her eyes.

Clarke looked into her eyes as she listen to Lexa.

" Sha" Clarke said softly.

" Well i mean it even now" Lexa said " Even how you are acting now."

Notes

Keryon Teina= soul entwined

Sha= yes

Ai hod yu in = i love you

ripa= reapers


	19. Chapter 19: The shaft

" Well i mean it even now" Lexa said " Even how you are acting now."

" As much as i would like to say the same but we need to get out of here." Clarke said.

" Way ahead of you princess." Lexa said smirking.

" You did not just call me that." Clarke said looking at her.

"I did and up you go." Lexa said.

" Up where?" Clarke asked.

" Through the ventilation shaft above your head." Lexa said " What you didn't think i back you into a wall just to kiss you did you?"

" Well the thought crossed my mind." Clarke said.

Lexa shook her head and hoisted Clarke up to open the vent. Clarke pulled herself up through the small hole. Lexa grinned as she watched

Clarke.

" I like this view i see." Lexa said as she pulls herself up.

" Admit it you just wanted to see my ass." Clarke said as she began to crawl.

" The thought crossed my mind." Lexa said as she followed behind Clarke.

" Where does this even go?" Clarke asked.

" Don't ask me" Lexa said " Just keep moving and we are bound to come out somewhere."

" Lexa go the other way like now" Clarke said with worry in her voice.

" Why?" Lexa asked.

" Just do it." Clarke whispered.

Lexa was small enough where she could turn herself around in the shaft. She started to crawl the other way. Clarke didn't say why she wanted her to but she knew that there must of been something in the way. Clarke backed up till she could turn around and followed behind Lexa.

" Are you going to tell me why you wanted me to turn around?" Lexa asked.

" i see dead people." Clarke said.

" So that is where the bodies went to." Lexa said.

" Sha that is correct." Clarke said " Now let's move so that whatever brought them up here doesn't attack us."

Lexa stopped as she came to a cross section.

" Alright princess any suggestions on which way we should go?" Lexa asked.

" Just go with your gut and stop calling me princess." Clarke said.

Lexa turned left and Clarke followed her. Neither of them knew where they were heading but hope it lead out of the bunker and away from whatever was down here with them.

" Did i ever tell you that this stinks?" Clarke said.

" oh sorry." Lexa said as she crawled.

" That was you?" Clarke asked.

" Don't know what you are talking about Clarke." Lexa said.

Clarke shook her head as she crawled. Clarke couldn't really complain much because she got to stare at Lexa's ass the whole time so she thought it was a win. They went through many turns and twist before returning to where they started from.

" Well there goes that plan Lexa." Clarke said.

" Then we go right instead of left." Lexa said as she goes right.

" We don't even know if this will actually get us out of here." Clarke said " For all we know that our noise from crawling is drawing the things to us."

" Do you have a better idea princess?" Lexa asked.

" Yeah how about you stop calling me princess before i hit you." Clarke said " Remind me to kill whoever told you about my nickname."

" Clarke you can't keep killing people." Lexa said.

" Are we really gonna have this talk in a vent?" Clarke asked.

" Yes we are and you will listen." Lexa said.

" Alright give me your best shot then Heda." Clarke said.


	20. Chapter 20

" Yes we are and you will listen." Lexa said.

" Alright give me your best shot then Heda." Clarke said.

" You know i love and all but i don't know how much more i can handle before i really have to hurt you Clarke." Lexa said " My people look to me to deal with you. What would you do if i was you and you were me?"

They crawl through the shaft hoping to find a way out. Lexa was still in front with Clarke bringing up the rear.

"I would just let you be until you hurt one of my people." Clarke said " sometimes all you can do is just watch and hope Lexa. No matter how many lashes you give me i won't change. not again… i can't.. that Clarke was so much weaker than i am now. People actually fear me now. I have that power."

" That power isn't a power Clarke." Lexa said " That is fear and soon those who fear you will band up and attack you, That isn't what you want."

" If they know what is good for them they won't attack me" Clarke said " Are we almost out of this thing?"

" That isn't how it works and i don't know." Lexa said " i think we been crawling in circles"

" great we are lost in the shaft" Clarke said " Well at least i get a good view"

" Are you checking my ass out?" Lexa asked.

" I might be… it not like i have something better to look at back here" Clarke replied.

Lexa shook her head and contuine onward through the shaft.

" Geeze is there even a way out of this thing?" Clarke asked.

" There has to be a way out right?" Lexa said " I mean they have to be getting the fresh air from somewhere."

" Why don't you you let me take the lead." Clarke said.

" Sure let me just stop right now and you can go ahead" Lexa said sarcastically.

" All you had to say was no Lexa" Clarke said.

They continue down the shaft still not knowing where it is leading them. Lexa stop as she came across an vent just beneath her.

" Hey there is a vent i think we can fit in." Lexa said " Why see if it leads out?"

" No i like being in this hot ass vent." Clarke said " Of course let's get out of the vent"

" You could of just said yes Clarke" Lexa said.

Lexa slammed her elbow into the vent causing it to fall to the ground with a clank. She crawled through it and held on as she pushed her legs through it. She let go and landed in grounder fashion on her feet. Clarke followed suit and landed on her feet. While they both were glad to be out of the shaft they still had no clue where in the mountian they were. They both looked around to see if they could figure out where they were. There was chairs like the one you see at the doctor office all scatter about. Clarke knew exactly where they were.

" I know where we are" Clarke said " We are in the quarantine rooms."

Lexa looked at her and quirked her brows.

" The rooms they held us in until we were allowed to join the rest" Clarke said " See that window right there?"

Lexa looked at the door and saw the window with a crack in it.

" I broke it with the iv pole stand" Clarke said " Some how we managed to go up an level instead of to the outside."

" How did we do that? We didn't have to climb up the shaft though." Lexa said as she walked to the door.

" I don't know but lets find away out fast." Clarke said.

Clarke was the first out the door and into the hallway. It was a mess like it had been gone through. There was blood and papers everywhere. Lexa followed behind her and smirk as she caught a glimpse of Clarke's lovely ass.


	21. Chapter 21

Author note: I added more to this chapter which is why i uploaded it again. enjoy dears :)

" How did we do that? We didn't have to climb up the shaft though." Lexa said as she walked to the door.

" I don't know but lets find away out fast." Clarke said.

Clarke was the first out the door and into the hallway. It was a mess like it had been gone through. There was blood and papers everywhere. Lexa followed behind her and smirk as she caught a glimpse of Clarke's lovely ass.

" Lexa this way and stop looking at my ass" Clarke said with a grin.

" I wasn't looking at your ass Clarke" Lexa said " I was looking at the floor."

Clarke walked to Lexa and pulled her tight against her pressing her lips to hers as she kissed her. Lexa wasted no time in kissing her back. She didn't care if they had to leave this place all the matter was this. Lexa hands went and pushed Clarke's jacked off her shoulders. The jacket fell to the ground. Clarke pulled at Lexa's shirt wanting it off. Lexa rose her arms to let Clarke pull off the shirt. Clarke toss the shirt aside and admired Lexa beauty. Lexa had a cloth wrapped around her chest covering what Clarke wanted to see the most. Lexa ripped Clarke's shirt down the middle exposing her breast to her. Clarke had lost her bra long time ago and hasn't gotten a new one.

" Hey that is my only shirt i have to wear." Clarke said " Now what am i going to wear when we leave this place?"

" Shut up" Lexa said as she kissed her neck.

Clarke's hands began to work the cloth off from around Lexa's chest. When she finally got it off she tossed it aside with her shirt. Her hands immediately went to cup Lexa's beautiful breast. Lexa stop what she was doing when they heard a sound from behind them.

" We need to get dressed." Lexa said " Now"

" And what the hell am i gonna wear?" Clarke asked.

Lexa bent down and picked up her chest cover. She began to wrap it around Clarke's breast. When she was down she put her own shirt on.

" until we find you a shirt you will wear that" Lexa said to her.

They turned around and began to look for anything that made that sound. They walked down the hallway but couldn't figure out where it came from. They came to an door and Clarke open it carefully not knowing what or who is on the other side. She opened it and it lead to another part of the mountain that no one has been to yet. It even had lights on. Clarke looked at Lexa.

" What the hell?" Clarke said as they enter it.

They both looked around and it was like it hasn't been touched by the reapers. Everything was in neat order still.

" What is this place?" Lexa asked.

" I don't know but let's find out" Clarke said as she picked up some papers.

She looked through the papers but couldn't find anything about what this place was. She tossed the papers aside and they scattered all over the place. Clarke found an metal brief case and opened it. On the inside it had medical supplies in it and they were all brand new.

" Lexa we could use this back at camp" Clarke said " Well you could give it to Abby to use."

Lexa came over to her to see what was in the case.

" Sha we can use it" Lexa said.

Clarke closed the case and picked it up. They walked further into the new space to see what else was in here. Clarke stopped at a doorway and peaked in.

" Lexa i think i know that this place is" Clarke said dropping the case.

" What is it?" Lexa asked.

" It is an lab." Clarke said " They create and test people here."

" Create people?" Lexa asked.

" The reapers Lexa. This is where it all started." Clarke said " We need to get out of here fast."

" We don't even know where out is right now." Lexa said.

Clarke walked pass the room and even further down the hall. Lexa followed closely behind her. They didn't know if anyone was still alive on this side so they were being careful. Clarke stopped in her tracks to pick up a gun that was on the floor. She check it out to make sure that it still had ammo and put it in her waistband. At least she had a gun and was armed now. They continue onward in hopes of finding a way out soon.

" This place just goes on and on Clarke." Lexa said " What if there isn't a way out this way? What if we locked ourselves in our own coffin?"

" Do i hear worry in your tone Lexa?" Clarke said " And here i thought nothing scares the you."

" I never said nothing scares me" Lexa said " the thought of losing you scares me the most. Which is what is going to happen if we don't get out of this place."

" Are you in a hurry to give me my lashes?" Clarke stated.

" No but i rather not die in this place" Lexa said " I am sure if we aren't back that the others will come looking for us."

" Well my people or the sky people will." Clarke said " Not to sure about the grounders Lexa. They might just have a new leader. Perhaps Indra is the leader by now."

" Clarke it takes more than a day for a new leader to emerge." Lexa said.

They both stop as they came to another door. They felt a light breeze coming from it.

" Could that be our way out?" Lexa asked.

" Only one way to find out" Clarke said.

Clarke opened the door and it infact lead out of the bunker. The fresh air hit them in the face and they took a deep breath. They walked out of the building and shut the door behind them.

" Well we finally made it out Lex" Clarke said.

" Sha but now i have to bring you back for your lashes." Lexa said.

" Or you could just pretend like you didn't see me." Clarke suggested.

Lexa shook her head.

" Clarke you know i can't do that" Lexa said " Now come let's go back without an incident and just get this over with okay?"

" Now you know me better than that." Clarke said " You want me this take me back yourself."

Lexa pulled Clarke's hands behind her and tied them up with an piece of her shirt.

" Fine then i guess it is the hard way" Lexa said.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's arm and lead her back to the camp. Clarke didn't put up a fight well not yet. She just let Lexa walk her back to the camp. They both knew that this new Clarke was going to put up a fight just don't know when. Clarke wasn't lying when she said she sent word to the ice nation that she was their leader. She knew that some of her people would be there. When they in fact got back to camp sure enough some of the Ice people were there. Clarke smirked as she walked by them. Lexa stop her in her tracks and untied her hands. She pulled one up and tied to a post. She did the same to the other arm.

" Clarke i am sorry for this" Lexa whisper to her.

" Just do your damn job heda" Clarke said.

Indra and Octavia arrive back to see Clarke in the middle of the camp tied to a post.

" For the crimes of escaping and locking one guard in the cell your punishment is twenty lashes to the back. Does anyone contest my ruling?" Lexa said as she looked around.

No one said a word. Octavia brought Abby back with her to see Clarke. They walked to the middle of the camp next to Lexa. One of the gona's handed Lexa a whip. Indra placed an thick stick in Clarke's mouth for her to bite down on.

" Count them as i give them Octavia" Lexa orderer her.

Octavia looked at her and shook her head.

" No Lexa i will not count them out." Octavia said " You can't expect me to watch you beat my friend do you?"

" Are you disobeying my orders?" Lexa said looking at her.

" Yes i am" Octavia said " You know you don't want to do this. i know you."

Just then Clarke's new clan walked and stood in front of her.

" I don't want to do this but i have to." Lexa said.

" You don't have to do anything Lexa" Octavia said as she took steps back to join the clan.

Lexa looked at them and then at her people.

" Move now or you all will be given lashes." Lexa ordered.

" We are not your people" A woman said " We only listen to Klark."

" She is not your Heda." Lexa said " She killed your Heda."

" SHa but her spirit went inside her." the woman said.

Some of Clarke's new clan started to untie her and Octavia helped her. Once free Clarke looked at her mother and then Lexa.

" Told you I had a clan" Clarke said " Now i am going to leave and you won't come after me for my lashea. Well you can come after me if you like i am sure we can agree to something."

Clarke winked at her as she began to walk pass her. Lexa stood in almost shook as she watched Clarke leave her once again. She threw logic out the window and pulled Clarke to her. She pulled Clarke to her and proceed to kiss her hard on her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

" Told you I had a clan" Clarke said " Now i am going to leave and you won't come after me for my lashes. Well you can come after me if you like i am sure we can agree to something."

Clarke winked at her as she began to walk pass her. Lexa stood in almost shock as she watched Clarke leave her once again. She threw logic out the window and pulled Clarke to her. She pulled Clarke to her and proceed to kiss her hard on her lips. Clarke kissed back and after a few moments she pulled away.

" If you want me bad enough Lexa you know where to come find me." Clarke said as she proceed to walk away.

Abby watched as her daughter walked away with her new clan.

" Lexa is she safe with them?" Abby asked.

" I don't know." Lexa said " As long as they believe their heda spirit went into her then she will be. If they suspect she is lying then no."

" Shouldn't we warn her?" Abby asked.

" She has Octavia there to help her if need to be." Lexa said "If you are so worried about your daughter then maybe you should go be her fisa."

Lexa turned to her people.

" Klark of the ice nation is now a traitor to us. If she is caught near our camps you may fight her like any other traitor to our clan." Lexa said.

" Wait a minute ago you didn't want to harm her and now you do?" Abby said.

" That was before she went with them." Lexa said.

" And that kiss? That was an special kiss Lexa. I know you love my daughter and you really don't want to hurt her. " Abby said.

" No i really don't want to but what choice do i have now?" Lexa said.

" You have all the options in the world Lexa." Abby said " The first being you go after her and not only tell her but show her you love her."

" And the second?" Lexa asked.

" There is only one option for you." Abby said " Now go after her before someone else does."

" What if it is already too late?" Lexa asked.

" It is never too late for an heda." Abby said " Now go get my daughter and if you hurt her then i am coming after you."

"What is she hurts me?" LExa asked.

" That is all on you." Abby winked at her.

" Great advice." Lexa said as she goes to follow Clarke.

She shook her head at Abby's last advice and let out a breathe. She wasn't going to leave Clarke without her knowing that she is hers. She wants to tell her that their souls are mated together and that they can both lead their clans. She just didn't know how it would go over or actually come out of her mouth when it's time to be said. She wasn't far behind them as they walked back to the new camp. She walked to their gate and was stopped by the guards.

" I am here to see the Heda." Lexa said.

" Let her through." Octavia commanded.

The two guards moved out of the way to let her in.

" This way Lexa." Octavia said as she turned to walk away.

Lexa followed behind Octavia as she lead her to Clarke's new tent. Octavia moved her arm in front so Lexa couldn't pass.

" If she tells you to leave you will leave or i will make you." Octavia said " You look at her wrong and i will kill you."

Lexa almost smirked at Octavia as she had taken up Clarke's second now. She learned from Indra and she learned well. Lexa nodded at her. Octavia moved her hand and let her go in. Octavia waited outside the tent knowing that Clarke would call for her if she needed her.

" Speak now Leksa" Clarke said " You have exactly five minutes before i call O back in."

" Five minutes is all i get?" Lexa asked.

" You got four now." Clarke said as she sat on her throne.

" I came for you Clarke and not in the way you expected it." Lexa said " I came to be with you at your side. Together our clans can rule this place. When i said our souls were together i meant it. They are mated together. That is why we are drawn to each other. Now i know i made some questionable choices moments ago but i am willing to put the past in the past. You know let it go."

Clarke was playing with her knife as she listen to Lexa.

" And what makes you think i want this?" Clarke asked " What makes you think i want you?"

Lexa walked so she was now standing in front of Clarke. She bend over so her arms rested on the sides of the throne.

" Because if you didn't i would be dead by now." Lexa said.


	23. Chapter 23

NOTES

SHa=yes

Gona=warrior

HEda=commander

" Yes" Octavia said as she left.

Clarke put her blade down and pulled Lexa into an heated kiss. Lexa moved her lips with Clarke's as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and picked her up. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's midsection.

" Well aren't we strong." Clarke said smirking.

" Well i do work out." Lexa said as she brought Clarke over to the table.

She set her on the edge of it so her legs would dangle. Lexa got impatient and began to rips off Clarke's top. Clarke made an small yell as Lexa rip off her clothes. Lexa stared for a moment or ten.

" Hey you gonna fuck me or stare at me all day?" Clarke said with need.

" Well looks who gotta an dirty mouth." Lexa said.

Clarke shook her head.

" I want you to fuck my pussy so hard that i will scream." Clarke said with a smirk.

Lexa just stood there looking at her in shock.

" Now you see that is a dirty mouth Lexa." Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa crashed her lips against Clarke's as her hands began to undo Clarke's pants. She was going to make her scream like she wants to. She got the pants open and slide her hand into her fabric. She smirked as she felt how wet Clarke was already. She slipped a finger into Clarke's warmth. Clarke moaned into Lexa's mouth as she felt her enter her.

" Fuck" Clarke groaned out loud.

Octavia could hear what is going on and she just smirked.

" About fucking time" Octavia said herself.

Clarke basically ripped the front of Lexa's shirt in half. She slid the pieces off her shoulders before she brought one of Lexa's nipples into her mouth. She swore she heard Lexa growl when she did that. In that moment the ground shook and there was an loud sound that could only be describe as an explosion. They both stop what they were doing and found clothes to put on.

" Every fucking time something happens" Clarke says.

" Don't worry we will finish soon" Lexa said as they walked out fo the tent.

When they came out they saw black smoke coming from Camp Jaha direction.

" Lexa was is my mother?" Clarke asked.

" Back at my camp unless she went back." Lexa said.

Clarke turn to her people.

" I need Gona's to come with me." Clarke said.

The gona's step forward when she asked for them.

" Lexa you should get back to your people." Clarke said.

" no i am coming with you." Lexa said " Indra can handle them for a little bit more."

" My brother" Octavia said as she almost took off running.

" Octavia wait!" Clarke said " We are all going together. We don't know what happening there right now."

" Now you want to be the Clarke we all know?" Octavia said.

" We move out now!" Clarke order her warriors.

They all begin to head to Camp Jaha to see what has happen. Octavia was worried that something has happen to her brother. Clarke wasn't too sure where her mother was and plus she had some friends there. They were all worried about someone. Clarke had her army with her, Lexa, and Octavia. The warriors had their war paint on and weapons ready.

"Wait." Clarke ordered as they got to the treeline.

They could see that black smoke had blanketed the camp and you couldn't really see anything.

" Something is wrong Clarke." Octavia said.

All Clarke could think was no shit Octavia.

" I know which is why we aren't rushing in there. We need to scope it out and see what is happening." Clarke said " If we can see anything. I need gona's in the trees to see if they can see anything. "

She pointed at two gona's.

" I want you two to go see if you can see anything underneath the smoke." Clarke order them.

" Sha" They said as they left.

Group of three gona's began to climb the trees to see if they can see anything. Clarke turn to Lexa.


	24. Chapter 24: Camp Jaha

Lexa nodded.

After several moments Clarke's gona's came back.

" Heda we couldn't see anything. The smoke is too thick" Gona said.

" Follow me" Clarke ordered as they begin to head into the camp.

The smoke was a cover for them but also and set back cause they couldn't see what was on the other side. Clarke has no clue what she is going to find but she hope it is good. They moved deeper into the smoke and could see bodies on the ground. They were the sky people. Clarke went over to one and felt for a pulse. She couldn't find one. She turned to look at Octavia and Lexa. She gave them a nod and they pulled their weapons out. Clarke took the lead once again and they moved on. As the smoker start to let up they could see bodies from people of the ark. Clarke hoped that her mother wasn't stupid enough to come back here. She couldn't handle seeing her mother dead. She hope that Bellamy wasn't dead for Octavia's sake. As they got closer to the station the smoke seemed to have lifted and the ground was littered with bodies. Clarke knew they were all dead. She turned to her warriors.

" Search for any survivors and kill all who aren't grounders or Skai people." Clarke ordered them.

They nodded and dispatched to follow her orders. Lexa and Octavia followed Clarke as she walked inside the ark station. If her mother was here she would be inside the station. Clarke had her weapon in hand as she search the rooms. The first two were empty so she really didn't have to search them. As Clarke went in for the third room Lexa put her arm on Clarke to stop her.

" Let me go in first, Heda." Lexa said.

"Sha" Clarke said.

Lexa open the door and went inside to look. Her eyes scanned the room for bodies. They stop when they landed on an women body. She step closer to see if it was Abby. She sigh in relief as the women wasn't her. She turned and walked back out of the room.

" No she isn't in here Clarke." Lexa said.

They turned and walked out of the station. Clarke stopped dead in her tracks as her gona's laid an female body down on the ground. Clarke heart sunk as she saw it was one of the girls she had been training on the station. She scanned the newly found bodies for any signs of her mother. When her eyes reached one body she stop. It wasn't an female but an man. She headed off in that direction to get a better look on who it was. It was Wick. She let out a sigh of relief as it wasn't Bellamy for Octavia's sake. She turn in her spot and searched for Raven. She didn't see her body laid out so she figured she was alive. Her gona brought an girl and set her down. The girl was moving and yelling at them. She smirked as she recognize the voice. It was Raven. She walked over to the girl and kneel down to her.

" CLARKE!" Raven said happy to see her.

" Easy Raven." Clarke said " What happened here?"

" We were attacked Clarke." Raven said " They got Bellamy and killed almost everyone."

" My mother was she here?" Clarke asked.

" Yes" Raven said.

" Don't worry you are going to be okay." Clarke said.

She turned to her gona.

" Take her back to camp and have the fisa fix her." Clarke order.

The men nodded as they picked Raven up on the make shift carrier and took her away. Clarke began to run through the bodies looking for her mother. She turned to see Octavia and Lexa hiding a body behind them. Clarke started walking towards them.

" Clarke you don't need to see this." Lexa said.

" Move Lex" Clarke said her voice harsh.

" No" Lexa said " You shouldn't have to see this. "

" let her through." A woman said.

Octavia and Lexa parted to let Clarke through. When she passed them she saw it was her mother. She fell to her knees beside her.

" MOM!" Clarke yelled.

" I am okay Clarke." Abby said knowing she was dying.

" Mom don't… Don't lie to me" Clarke said " I can fix me help you."

Abby shook her head.

" It is far too late for me. " Abby said with a tear running down her face.

" Mom i can't lose you." Clarke said " I am sorry for what i said to you."

Abby reached up to stroke Clarke's cheek.

" Shhh it alright Clarke. I want you to save the people. It was Murphy Clarke. He is the one who did this." Abby said to her.

Abby breathing was now ragged. It was only a matter of seconds before she would die.

" Stay with me!" Clarke yelled at her to keep her awake.

Abby eyes closed and her breathing stop. Clarke began to shake her body trying to wake her up.

" MOM!" Clarke kept yelling with tears down her face.

Octavia and Lexa pulled Clarke away from the body. Clarke composed herself and looked around at the destruction Murphy caused.

" We kill them all!" Clarke said. " Murphy will died!"

The gona's cheered and raised their weapons.

Notes

Gona=warriors

Sha=yes

Skai=sky

Heda= commander


	25. Chapter 25

Octavia and Lexa pulled Clarke away from the body. Clarke composed herself and looked around at the destruction Murphy caused.

" We kill them all!" Clarke said. " Murphy will died!"

The gona's cheered and raised their weapons. Clarke nodded to them all as she turned around and saw Lexa frowning at her.

" Clarke this isn't the way." Lexa said " There needs to be a trial."

" Not with a confession" Clarke said " You didn't give Finn a trail so i won't be giving Murphy one. Look around Lexa he killed his own people. My mother. What did you think i was going to do? Give him candy and let him be?"

" Clarke she is right." Octavia said " A trail needs to happen."

" don't you give me that too. This is my clan! i will do what I see is fit." Clarke said " If you don't want to be apart of it go to Raven. She could use you."

" Ouch Clarke." Octavia said " I can't cause someone gotta keep you from going ape shit on him."

Clarke turned back and began to follow a trail she had picked up. The clan began to follow her.

" Lexa we can't let her kill him" Octavia whispered.

" I know we can't." Lexa said " I have a plan"

" Care to share with the class?" Octavia said.

" We find him first before she does" Lexa said.

" How?' Octavia asked.

While they were talking about how to save Murphy from Clarke, she was up front with her second.

" Monroe would you kill if i asked you to?" Clarke said to the girl.

" Of course i would." Monroe said " You are my heda now."

" Good girl cause if i can't get to him first i want you to kill him understood?" Clarke said to her.

" Yes i understand." Monroe nodded to her.

Clarke and her clan followed Murphy's trail. They didn't realize but they weren't that far behind him. They stop suddenly as the trail ended.

" Why are we stop?" Lexa asked.

" The trail has ended" Monroe said.

" No it just went somewhere else" Clarke said " Look for hidden doors or anything."

They began to search for anything that could tell where the trail has gone.

" Clarke!" Monroe yelled " I found something."

Clarke and the others came running to where she was. She had found a vent that had recently been open.

" Alright Monroe you did good."Clarke said " As my second i want you to stay here until i come back. Octavia and Lexa come with me."

Clarke got on her hands and knees as she crawled into the vent. Lexa followed her and then Octavia followed behind Lexa. Lexa couldn't help but think that Monroe found this place awful quickly.

"Clarke how well do you know Monroe?" Lexa asked.

" She was on the ark with me. Why?" Clarke asked.

She followed the shaft until it came to another vent. She knock it out with her elbow and climbed out. The others jumped out and looked around.

" Do you think she will lead you into a trap?" Lexa asked.

" You think she lead us into a trap?" Octavia asked.

" Well she did find the vent really fast." Lexa said " I am only suggesting that maybe she did and maybe she didn't."

" We don't have time for this."Clarke said as she walked out the door.

The others followed her with their weapons ready.

" Where are we even at? or what are we in?" Octavia whispered as she brought up the rear.

" This has to be another bunker" Clarke said. " This place might be littler with them."

They came up at a junction and looked around. There hasn't been any sign of his trail here and Clarke is thinking that maybe Lexa is right. Maybe Monero did lead them into a trap. She shook her head to get rid of that thought.

" Well it is obvious he isn't in here" Octavia said " So where to know leader"

Clarke shot her a look. Truth is Clarke really didn't know where to go from here. She looked around for any clues or well just anything but found nothing. There was no blood trail like she been following in the woods.

" That little twat!" Clarke shouted.

" Did you just say twat?" Octavia said " Yup you lost it Clarke."

" He was never in here. Oh she is gonna get punished when we get out of here" Clarke said " That bitch. "

" Wow just wait a minute Clarke you can't just punish her for misleading you." Lexa said.

" Lex if i want your opinion i will ask for it." Clarke said.

" Harsh much?" Octavia said " I get you just lost your mom but you need to chill. Maybe that was why she showed you this vent so you can get a clear head."

" I don't need to think" Clarke said " I plan to follow through with my actions. Murphy needs to die and pay for what he did."

" See you are thinking of revenge." Lexa said " He needs a fair trial"

" You mean like the one you gave finn?" Clarke said staring into Lexa's eyes.

" He killed an entire village with witnesses." Lexa said.

" So did Murphy but it was his own people!" Clarke said " I am the heda here not you. I choose what happens to him"

" No! You are just fueled by anger for what he did your mother." Lexa said " there is a difference between anger and fair trial Clarke. A true heda knows this."


	26. Chapter 26 The Room

" No! You are just fueled by anger for what he did your mother." Lexa said " there is a difference between anger and fair trial Clarke. A true heda knows this."

" Not only my mother but people i knew. People i once loved." Clarke said " He killed his own people for what?'

" If you kill him we won't know why he did it." Octavia said " that is what we are trying to get you to understand. We have questions but for them to be answered he needs to be alive."

"Fine i won't kill him until we get the answers we need." Clarke said.

" That is the right way to go about things Clarke." Lexa said.

" Now can we all figure out where the hell we are and how to get out?''Clarke said.

"Well it looks like one of the bunkers " Octavia said " I mean it can't be Mount Weather right?"

"We are to far for it to be that." Lexa said.

They all look around for a way out or something useful to them. Clarke found a passage way and she opens the door. She step into the new room. It was bright unlike the darken room they were just in.

"Guys i think i found something" Clarke shouted behind her.

They all step to the door but don't go in.

"Sorry Clarke but this is for your own good" Octavia said as Lexa shut the door behind her and locked it.

Clarke ran to the door and banged on it.

" Why?" Clarke shouted.

" A time for you to cool down and get your wits about you. " Lexa said "Maybe then you can think with your head and not your heart.'

"You can't keep be down here" Clarke said.

" Yes we can Clarke but only you can decide how long you are in here for" Octavia said "We will be back later to check on you."

Octavia and Lexa exited the bunker through the front doors to where Monroe was waiting for them.

"it is done now." Lexa said " No one is to go near her without me or Octavia is with you."

" You did good Monroe" Octavia said.

" Won't she be mad at me for lying to her?" Monroe asked.

" No when she comes out she will be much calmer i hope." Lexa said. " I want two guards at this door and two more at the vent where we went in from."

The men nodded and took up positions. Meanwhile back in the bunker room Clarke was making a mess of things. She was angry with them for locking her in an room. She was throwing the chairs against the wall and watching the wood splinter into pieces. Her emotions are all other the place right now cause one of their own had killed her mother. She knew in both her head and heart that she wanted to kill Murphy if it was the last thing she would do. She slid to the floor with her back against the wall. She began to cry for the loss of her mother. After a while she had stop crying and began to look for a way out. She had to stop as the door began to open. Stood in front of her was Raven with the help of Lexa and Octavia. The walked inside and shut the door. They set Raven on a chair that wasn't broken yet.

'Wow only down here for a while and already made a mess"Raven said to her.

Clarke raised her head and looked at her.

"Clarke just hear me out okay? i was there when this all went down. " Raven said "Your mother didn't die in vain. She died protecting me. If she hadn't pushed me out of the way i wouldn't be here. I know you want to kill Murphy but first you have to bury your mother."

Clarke slowly rose to her feet.

" Don't you tell me what i have to do." Clarke said " I am going to kill Murphy like we should of done on day one when we landed here. He is going to beg me to kill him before i am through with him. He murder our people Raven."

" No, you aren't thinking clearly right now and you know it." Raven said.

" Oh i am thinking very clearly right now" Clarke said as she took a step toward Raven.

"Clarke just listen" Octavia said.

" Before Murphy open fire on us he told us to join him at his new place" Raven said.

"New place?" Clarke asked.

" He said it was like the ark but underground" Raven said.

" Where?" Clarke asked again.

" He didn't say." Raven said "He said join him or we die."

Clarke looked straight at Lexa.

" LEt me go now" Clarke said.

" No i can't" Lexa said " Your heart is still clouding your judgement. I can't let you lead the people in a blind mission."

Lexa and Octavia grab Raven as they began to leave. Lexa shut and locked the door behind them as they left. Clarke screamed and tossed the chair across the floor. She began to look at the walls to see if there was an hidden passage way or something so she could get out. Her hands felt the walls to see if they can feel a breeze or something. She stop at a crease in the wall as she felt some air come through it. She looked for a way to open it some how. She picked up a piece of wood and stuck it in the cracks and pulled to see if it would open. It began to move so she did it again until it finally popped open. She tossed the broken chair piece to the ground and began to walk into the newly found passageway.She was able to walk through it without an incident and it lead her to another door that led outside. She grabbed hold and pushed forward until the door open.


	27. Chapter 27v: Bad Blood

She was able to walk through it without an incident and it lead her to another door that led outside. She grabbed hold and pushed forward until the door open. The light shine down upon her and she smiled. That room even though she was in for a short while was stuffy. She heard footsteps and voices so she ducked into the bushes until they passed.

" Lexa do you think she will calm down enough to be set free of that room?" Indra asked.

" No i don't think she will." Lexa said " The Clarke we all knew and respected is now gone. This newer Clarke is dark and can't be trusted right now. If necessary we will have to resort to our measures in order to bring her back"

" You really think our ways will work on her?" Indra asked.

" Torture don't care who you are. It works on anyone" Lexa said.

Indra nodded and left Lexa. Clarke couldn't believe what she had just heard what Lexa was going to do to her. They had plan to torture her and Clarke wasn't going to let that happen. She had to take Lexa down now. She stepped out from the bush behind Lexa.

" Now you see the thing about planning to torture someone is you have to have that person in custody." Clarke said smirking at her.

" And what makes you think i don't have you in my custody?" Lexa said " What makes you think that you are really out of that room?"

"Even you don't have that kind of power Lexa" Clarke said "Now come with me"

" Why would i come with you? " Lexa asked.

" Cause if you don't i will kill your people" Clarke said without emotion.

Lexa balled her hands into a fist as she heard what Clarke said to her.

"You show aggression. Tisk Tisk Lexa" Clarke said to her as she held a blade to Lexa's back.

Lexa felt the blade tip press into her back and had no choice but to listen to Clarke.

" Good girl" Clarke said " Now start walking and any sudden movements i will stab you without hesitation"

Lexa nodded as she began to walk. Clarke pointed her in the direction she need to walk and Lexa began. They walked back into the room where Clarke was placed in.

" Sit in that chair slowly" Clarke order her.

Lexa knew she could take her but she didn't want to hurt Clarke unless she absolutely had too. Lexa followed her orders as she sat in the chair like she was told. Clarke pulled some teather out of her pockets and tied her up to the chair. She removed all the blades and weapons the Lexa had on her. She placed them upon herself and walked to face Lexa. She swung her fist back and laid it down on Lexa's face. The force of the punch almost knocked Lexa's chair over.

" I am your heda!" Clarke said to her.

" No you're not" Lexa said calmly.

"I think you need a moment to reflect on how you behaved today." Clarke said " But one more thing before i go"

She took her blade and made a stab Lexa's hand.

" That is for everything you were planning to do" Clarke said as she walked out the way they came in.

She Closed the door behind her and left the bunker. She walked to her people and looked at them.

" I am your heda! You will follow my orders and disobey what Lexa has told you" Clarke said.

They nodded to her. Octavia and Monroe walked up to her.

" Lock these two up for lying to me and disobeying. " Clarke said.

Before her men took them away she punch Octavia square on the jaw. She took her blade and stab Monroe in the shoulder.

" Clarke what have you done?" Octavia asked.

" Retaking my people" Clarke said " Place them in with Lexa. This will happen if you disobey me again. Though the next one who does i will kill them."

Indra and Lincoln took Raven out of there before Clarke came looking for her and them. Clarke looked at her men and began to walk on.

" If you see Indra or Lincoln kill them" Clarke said " Now come we have a war to fulfill."

Clarke and her men walked on as the others were places in the room with Lexa. As soon as the door was shut Octavia went to Monroe to make sure she was okay. They wrapped her shoulder before turning to Lexa.

" Why didn't you take her?" Octavia said as she cut the ropes.

" I didn't want to harm her yet" Lexa said.

" That point is past us" Octavia said " She stab you, stab Monroe, punch me, and is leading an army to go kill Murphy."

They got Lexa untie and began to wrap her hand.

" How did she even get out of here?" Monroe asked.

"There was a secret door that she found." Lexa said " it won't be use to us now as she sealed it up. We have to find another way out and stop Clarke."

Clarke and her men walked on as the others were places in the room with Lexa. As soon as the door was shut Octavia went to Monroe to make sure she was okay. They wrapped her shoulder before turning to Lexa.

" Why didn't you take her?" Octavia said as she cut the ropes.

" I didn't want to harm her yet" Lexa said.

" That point is past us" Octavia said " She stab you, stab Monroe, punch me, and is leading an army to go kill Murphy."

They got Lexa untie and began to wrap her hand.

" How did she even get out of here?" Monroe asked.

"There was a secret door that she found." Lexa said " it won't be use to us now as she sealed it up. We have to find another way out and stop Clarke."


	28. Chapter 28

" How did she even get out of here?" Monroe asked.

"There was a secret door that she found." Lexa said " it won't be use to us now as she sealed it up. We have to find another way out and stop Clarke."

They all stood up and looked around to see if there was another hidden passage way out. They had no luck in finding another way out and they all stood around.

" Well we are screwed and who knows what Clarke has the Gona's doing right now. " Octavia said " She could be leading the men to their deaths and we are stuck in this room."

"I doubt we will be stuck for long" Lexa said.

"What makes you think that?" Monroe asked.

" Lincoln and Indra got away otherwise they would be here with us" Lexa said " It is only a matter of time before they come and rescue us."

" How do we know they aren't dead?" Monroe asked.

" Because Lincoln would of got Raven out of there before Clarke went looking for them." Octavia said " Just trust us on this."

"Trust you? You are kidding right/" Monroe said " You said that Clarke wouldn't be mad for what i did to her. I betrayed my heda and she stab me. So how do i trust you again?"

" So it had a flaw but hello i got punch so it is mutual" Octavia said.

" A flaw? Octavia it was a failure" Monroe said " Look at where we are."

" You two done yet?" Lexa asked with her arms folded.

They heard a noise coming from the other side of the door and they hoped it was Indra and Lincoln. After a few moments the door open and sure enough it was them.

" Took ya long enough " Octavia said with a smile.

" How bad is it?" Monroe asked.

" She took back control of the men and told them to kill us on sight." Indra said " So bad"

" she told them to kill you on sight? Shit she has lost her mind." Octavia said " Lexa how are we going to stop her?"

" There is two ways to stop her from here. One we wound her and then we talk some sense into her crazed mind." Lexa said.

" And the second?" Octavia asked.

" We kill her as a last resort" Lexa said heartless.

" Are you kidding? We can't kill Clarke!" Octavia said with her voice raised.

"Only as a last resort" Lexa said " You think i want to hurt her? She has forced this hand. She has to be stopped before she finds Murphy or there isn't anything left to save her."

" You know i won't let you kill her right Lexa?" Octavia said " I know there has to be a way to get her back the way she was. if we can get that Clarke to come back then she will stop."

" How do we get that Clarke to come back?" Indra asked,

" Guys we can chat after we leave this place" Monroe said as she walked out of the room.

They all followed behind her keeping an eye out for Clarke's men. They made it out without incident.

" We know that she loves Lexa" Lincoln said " Maybe you can seduce her long enough so we can gain control of the men"

" Seduce.. you want me to seduce the madwoman?" Lexa said " I can do that"

" We know you can that why you are doing it heda" Indra said.

" First we have to find her then i can seduce her" Lexa said.

" how are we going to get to her for that to happen?" Monroe asked.

" When we find them i will take you all in as my prisoners to her." Lexa said " Tell her i have come to my senses and she is right, We need to kill Murphy.

While i am in with her you all talk to the men. Get them back on our side"

" Okay sounds good to me. Now let's go see if we can catch up to them." Octavia said " Wait where is Raven?"

"Raven is back at the camp and she is okay" Indra said " She is something else."

" Yeah she is. Wait a minute we need to go back to camp and get her" Octavia said.

" Why do we need her?" Lincoln asked.

" before we resort to Lexie seducing her i know Raven can get through to her." Octavia said.

" Are you sure that she can get her to change her mind? Cause i like this me seducing her plan" Lexa said.

" We all know you do but yes i am sure she can." Octavia said " Okay Lincoln go back and get Raven. "

He nodded and he sprinted off back to camp to retrieve Raven.

" He will find us" Lexa said " Come we have a lot of ground to make up if we are going to catch Clarke before it is too late."

They all took weapons off the men that were knocked out before heading out to catch Clarke. They weren't sure that this plan would work but they wanted to try anything and everything before resorting to killing Clarke. They began to walk following a trail that Indra picked up.

" Lexa what if we have to kill her and i can't do it?" Octavia asked.

" No one asked you to do it" Lexa said " If we have to kill her then i will do it."

" I really hope it don't resort to that because i have lost to many of my friends and won't lose another. Murphy has my brother as well."

" Do you think he can talk Clarke out of it?" Lexa asked.

" He might if we can't get there in time." Octavia said.

They been walking a while and begun to catch up to them. Raven and Lincoln showed up just as they were approaching Clarke and her men.\

" Are you ready?" Lexa looked at Raven,

" Yes i know what i have to do" Rave said.


	29. Chapter 29

" Yes i know what i have to do" Raven said.

"Wait let me try my seducing first then we can result to you" Lexa said.

" But this could work" Octavia said.

" Trust me i got this okay?" Lexa said with a smirk.

" Alright Lexa go for it" Indra said.

" First we have to tie up all your hands and well sorry Raven but gotta drag you to make it look real" Lexa said.

They all nodded as Lexa tied their hands up in front. She tied a rope to Raven's hands and put it in lincoln's hand.

" Drag her" Lexa said to him.

He nodded. Lexa took a breath before looked at them.

" Here we go" Lexa said hoping this will work.

She pushed her prisoners forward to the camp ruthlessly. She had to make Clarke believe that she was with her at all cost. As they got closer to the group some of the men turned around to face them with their weapons ready. Clarke stepped out of the crowd.

" Hod Op" Clarke spoke to both sides.

Lexa stopped short of her.

" Give me a reason why i shouldn't kill you all right now?" Clarke

" Because i have come with a peace offering." Lexa said " You are right Clarke. He needs to die for his crimes. I have come to join you."

She looked at the prisoners whose hands were tied with rope and then back to Lexa.

" Jak op emo " Clarke said to her men.

The men took the prisoners and tied them to post that was in the middle of this makeshift camp. Clarke looked at Lexa and nodded to her tent. She turned around and began to walk towards it. Lexa nodded to her people before she followed Clarke. Once they were both inside the tent Indra began to untie the ropes so they could start their work.

" Shish op Leksa" Clarke said to her.

Lexa looked at her with no emotion whatsoever.

" I seen the error in my ways and have accepted you as my heda" Lexa said even though that was hard for her to say.

" I thought you would be a hard one to crack Leksa" Clarke said "I guess i was wrong."

Lexa took two steps forward so she was so close to Clarke that she could feel her body heat.

Lexa ran her hand from the back of Clarke's neck down her spine. It sent chills through Clarke's body.

"Clarke you need to relax a little." Lexa said in an soothing voice.

" How can i relax?" Clarke said.

" You are so tense. Here let me relax you" Lexa said to her as she pressed her lips on the back of Clarke's neck.

This entice a moan from Clarke's throat. Lexa smirked as she knew her plan was working. She kissed the side of Clarke's neck before spinning Clarke around to face her. She could see lust in Clarke's eyes but she also saw something else. She saw that spark of the old Clarke in them. She knew right then and there that is was really working. Lexa heard an small knock and new that the people outside were now on their side. She pulled Clarke into a kiss and Clarke kissed back. Clarke pulled away and smiled at her. This was the Clarke they all knew and respected.

" Clarke" Octavia said as she was standing at the entrance of the tent.

They didn't hear her come in and they both look at her. Octavia can see that Clarke they knew was back. She looked to Lexa and nodded at her. Just then Clarke realize that this was all planned. She looked at Lexa hurt by what had just transpired.

" You tricked me!" Clarke said.

" No i brought you back" Lexa said " You were going down a dark path and i had to bring you back because i didn't want to kill you"

" You were gonna kill me?" Clarke said looking at her in disbelief.

" As a last resort yes we were" Octavia said " Clarke you punched me, Stab Lexa and Monroe, and order for them to kill Indra and Lincoln on sight. We didn't know what to do next if this had failed."

" Don't" Clarke said " i want time alone…. Out now"

They nodded as they exited the tent. They walked over to the group.

"Did it work?" Raven asked.

"Sha" Lexa said " It did work and now she is just our Clarke who is mad"

" Wait she found out that" so now what do we do?" Monroe asked.

" Now we give her some time and space." Raven said " She will be fine after all her actions settle in her mind."

"Raven how are you feeling" Octavia asked.

" okay for a girl who was shot a couple time" Raven said.

The group just waited for Clarke to come join them so they could really talk and discuss a plan on how to deal with Murphy.

we thought about killing her didn't she?" Monroe asked.

"Yup she did" Octavia said.

" so now what do we do?" Monroe asked.

" Now we give her some time and space." Raven said " She will be fine after all her actions settle in her mind."

"Raven how are you feeling" Octavia asked.

" okay for a girl who was shot a couple time" Raven said.

The group just waited for Clarke to come join them so they could really talk and discuss a plan on how to deal with Murphy.

" Okay so Murphy has my brother and i already know what he has planned for him." Octavia said.

" So do i which is why we need to get your brother out" Clarke said walking up to them.

" Do we even know where he is?" Raven asked.

"I do" Clarke said " i had some of the men scout ahead and they found a place where they disappeared "

"Wait how can they just vanish?" Raven asked.

" They went into a bunker" Clarke said.

notes

Jak op emo = Take them Shish op Leksa= Speak Leksa Hod op= wait/stop


	30. Chapter 30

" They went into a bunker" Clarke said.

"Clarke are you sure?" Raven asked.

"Yes i am sure. " Clarke said.

They looked at her not sure if they should believe her. They had no way of knowing if Clarke was sane or just making up things.

"Alright then let's go see if they did in fact go into a bunker."Octavia said.

" We aren't going in there blind."Lexa said "We have no way of knowing if this bunker is safe for could of set traps up."

"Then i will go in " Clarke said "They worst that can happen is i die."

"Exactly why you aren't going in there. I have lost you so many times and i don't plan to let you really die this time"Lexa said. " We will send in Kia"

"So you don't want me to die but you are okay with sending in one of your seconds?"

"Yes if you don't like it then you can stay here" Lexa said.

"You are basically sending this girl to her death if it is a trap and you are okay with this?" Clarke asked.

"I don't see any other solution to this so yes i have to be okay with it" Lexa said.

"Kia " Clarke called the girl over.

Kia comes to her.

"Yes heda" Kia said.

" You are not to follow anyone orders but mine. Is that understood?" Clarke said.

She nodded.

"Good now head back to camp. You aren't need here" Clarke ordered her.

The girl turned and left.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Lexa said.

"She is just a child.I am not sending a child her possible death." Clarke said.

"Anyone else kind of missing the bitchy clarke?" Raven whispered.

Octavia elbowed her.

"Then what do you suggest?" Lexa said "That one of us go in there to our death?"

"Don't like what i have to stay then you stay put Lexa." Clarke said " I don't have time when he is down there with Murphy."

Clarke turned and began to walk back to where the boys disappeared. They stood there for a moment looking at each before walking after Clarke. They crawled throught the vent quietly for the most part.

"So what is the plan exactly? You know i want to know what i am dying for?" Raven said.

" No one is dying well not one of us" Clarke said sharply.

" So you have a plan?" Lexa asked.

" yeah just follow my lead" Clarke said.

They eventually made it out of the vent and into a room. One by one they exited the vent and stood up. They looked around and found they were in a storage room of sorts. Clarke walked out of the room as if they were the only ones down there. When she walked out there stood Murphy with a smirk on his face

"Well looks like the princess has came to rescue the prince" Murphy said.

" Not today " Clarke said " I have came to trade for the boy."

" Well this just got more interesting." Murphy said " And who are you going trade? Your grounder princess?"

" The thought crossed my mind" Clarke admitted.

Lexa had a stoic look on her face. She knew Clarke wouldn't really trade her or any of her friends.

" Me" Clarke said " I am the one you really want"

"Clar-" Lexa began to say before she was cut off.

" Well now that i can take" Murphy said pushing Belmay towards them as Clarke walked over.

" Clarke what are you doing?" Raven said.

" You will see" Clarke said with a smirk on her face.

Once she reached Murphy she went to attack him but men stepped out from the shadows and subdue her.


	31. Chapter 31

v" He will not be given an easy death." Clarke said " He is going to suffer for each life he has taken. His death will be very slow. He will suffer for all that he has done. For everyone he has killed. Everyone he has hurt. For our people."

Everyone was wondering what she was doing. They all wanted to see Murphy pay what he did but some didn't like the way CLarke was speaking right now. Clarke walked closer to him as she spoke.

" For my mother." Clarke said to him.

"Whoa princess i didn't kill your mother. "Murphy said "Don't blame that on me."

"She was there when you decided to kill everyone at Camp Jaha. You did kill her."Clarke said.

Clarke pulled her sword out as did the grounders.

"Jus drein Jus daun " Clarke shouted.

They all shouted that with her. Lexa looked at Octavia and Raven. They all wanted to step in but they knew Clarke had to do this. They all hated Murphy for what he did to their people. They wanted to see him pay but not this wanted a trail. Clarke took a step and slid her blade against his skin. She had a cold look on her face. This was her getting revenge for her people. For her mother.

"Should we stop her? " Raven spoke.

"No let her get her justice" Indra said. " Like she said blood must have blood."

"So we are just gonna stand and watch as she kills him?" Raven said "As she goes off the deep end again?"

"No i will not stand by "Indra said.

Indra withdrew her sword and walked towards Murphy. Clarke nodded at her as she took a step back. Indra slid her blade agaisnt his skin causing a deep gash. Blood was running down his chest. Once Indra was done she took a step back. Murphy wasn't screaming. He wasn't gonig to give them the satisfaction to hear him yet. More grounders step forward and each gave him a cut. Clarke watched with a smirk on her face as this happen. This was doing her justice to see him like this. Monroe took a step to Murphy and gave him a cut as well. The others were surprised by that. They didn't think she would do that. Clarke turned and look at the others. They looked at her and each walked down to her.

"Clarke is this really the way?" Raven spoke "This isn't you. This isn't our Clarke."

Lexa let them speak as she took a step and gave Murphy a cut. By now he had at least thirty cuts on his body. She meant it when she said she was going to make him suffer for his crimes. She wasn't going to give him an easy death. Not by a long shot. She was going to drag this out as long as she could.

" Blood must have blood Raven" Clarke said "This is the way of my people. He killed everyone we knew. We loved. We cared for. "

" No this isn't our ways" Raven said " We don't do this and you know it. Our way is a trail and i thought that was what we were going to do."

"Well you thought wrong now didn't you" Clarke said harshly.

"You know what screw it" Octavia said.

Octavia turned and faced Murphy as she drew her blade. She walked up and gave him a deep cut on the side of his neck. Not deep enough to kill just to bleed a lot.

"Octavia" Bellamy said as he watched her.

She rejoined them by Clarke. Indra and Clarke were both grinning as Octavia cut him.

"Now it is time for the pain" Clarke said as she walked to him.

Bellamy grabbed her arm and held her.

"No Clarke" Bellamy said "Don't do this. Don't go back to that Clarke we all hated. We all fought hard to get back. You know this isn't would your mother say?"

" You don't get to tell me know. Not now. " Clarke said " We won't know what she woud say cause she is dead now. All thanks to that bastard right there. Now you let me go or i will hurt you."

Bellamy took a moment to think. He didn't want to let her go because once she does this there isn't coming back from it. He let her arm go. He didn't want to see this so he turned around and left the camp. Octavia watched as he left. Clarke moved to Murphy and without any warning she punched him on the right side of his cheek. She hit him with such force that he started to spit out blood. She hit him a couple more times before she stop. Murphy looked at her.

"I get your mad cause you lost your mother." Murphy said. " Haven't you notice that where ever you go death follows? Everywhere you been death has happen. Now you are killing me for something i didn't even do"

"LIAR" Clarke said as she hit him again. "You killed my mother. You killed everyone. "

"Not everyone" Murphy said with a smirk "Not you or your friends"

She had enough of him talking so she put a gag around his mouth. She held her blade in her hand. She turned to face the people.

" This is for our people. Everyone he has ever harmed in any way. It's time." Clarke said as she turn to Murphy. " Yu gonplei ste odon" She said as she pushed her blade into his chest.

She gave it a twist and pulled it up. She watch in his eyes as he died. His head dropped down as he was now dead. She turned to the people.

"He is now dead. He has payed for his crimes against his own people. For our people. " Clarke said as the grounders cheered.

"We lost her again" Raven said.

" We will get her back again then" Lincoln said. " We always do"

Clarke walked back to her tent. As Raven went up to Murphy's now dead body. She didn't really like him but she knew he didn't deserve this.

"May we meet again" Raven said to him as she walked away.

Clarke stop as she seen her mother's body being brought in. They were going to give her a grounder's funeral. Raven saw this too. Her heart broke as she seen Abby laying there dead. Abby and Raven cared alot for each other. This brought some emotions to Raven that she has been holding back. They all went to where the pile of wood was. They laid Abby on the wood and took a step back. Raven took a spot at Abby side and held her hand for one last time.

" In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passege on your travels. Until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again." Raven said as she placed a kissed on Abby's lips.

Raven had tears coming from her eyes as she took a spot next to Clarke. Clarke held the torch and placed it on the pile of watched as it caught fire.

" Yu gonplei ste odon" Clarke said to her mother.


	32. Chapter 32

**notes**

 **sha- yes**

 **heda- commander**

 **yu gonplei ste odon- your fight is over**

 **ripa- reapers**

"In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passege on your travels. Until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again." Raven said as she placed a kissed on Abby's lips.

Raven had tears coming from her eyes as she took a spot next to Clarke. Clarke held the torch and placed it on the pile of watched as it caught fire.

" Yu gonplei ste odon" Clarke said to her mother.

Clarke had tears coming from her face as she watched her mother's body go up in flames. Lexa wasn't sure how she would deal with this went from good to dark and now back to wasn't sure that they could get her back from this. This was going to be a big and most likely hard misstion to take will take all of them to get her back. She needed to wait till her emotions have settle so she could think with a clear head. She knows how Clarke is feeling right now. It was how she felt when she did the same to Costia. Costia was the reason Lexa began to say love is weakness. That was the whole reason she started that. She took a breath and looked at Raven. She had been through a lot even what she did to her. Raven was a fighter. She could see the emotions running through Raven as well. This was going to be a long day for all of them.

Raven took a step back and walked to Murphy's body. While everyone was watching the person she love get set away she took a punch at his still warm body. It felt good to her. She did it again.

"You killed her!" Raven kept shouting as she hit him.

Soon her had has his blood on it from punching him some many times. They looked up at her and couldn't believe that she did that. Raven kept punching him as Octavia and Indra walked over to her. Octavia grabbed Raven's fist as she held it in the air.

"O let me go" Raven said with harsh tone.

" No it is enough Raven" Octavia said " He is dead. No need for this"

Raven turned to face her.

" No you don't get to tell me no. You don't get to tell me what i can and can't do. Not now." Raven said.

"Raven Octavia is right. " Indra said " He is gone. There is no need for this to be happening. Control yourself"

Raven looked at the grounder. She couldn't believe what she was saying. After all they been through. Raven pulled her arm away and pushed them out of the way. She went back to Clarke and whispered something in her ear. Clarke nodded at her and they went to her tent.

"Well that can't be good/" Octavia said.

"One can only hope that it is good" Lexa said "Do i go in there? What could they be talking about?"

"I say we go find out" Octavia said " Whatever they maybe planning can't be good. The last time i seen Raven like this was when Clarke killed Finn. It didn't turn out to good for Clarke in the end"

Lexa swallowed as she remember that night. Octavia looked around for her brother but didn't see him.

"Where is Bell? " Octavia asked.

"Don't worry i will go find him " Lincoln said as he walked off to find.

The group went to the tent to see what they were talking about. They waited outside it so they could listen in.

"Clarke i want to see everyone who was with Murphy pay for this." Raven said.

"Raven i agree with you. Everyone who was involved with the masscare at the camp will pay with their life and this time i will make sure they beg for their life."

" Good" Raven spoke " I want to help with that."

Clarke nodded to the wasn't about to dein her this. She couldn't because she knew how her mother and Raven felt about each other.

"Great so a masscare" Octavia whispered.

Lexa nudge them to go the side so they could all talk.

"Now what do we do?" Octavia said " With Raven joining Clarke on the dark side anything can happen now. RAven is good with her hands"

Lexa gave her a look.

"Not that way Lexa" Octavia said shaking her head.

" We can send an army out to round up those involved and hide them in the mountain. If they kill them then there isn't no coming back from this at all. They won't be the same if the do this. They will regret it if we don't stop this. AT the same time i know how Raven is feeling and

Clarke. More so Raven. She is feeling how i felt when i lost Costia. It isn't good."

" So we round up them before they find them" Octavia said.

"Yes" Indra said.

Lexa quietly called one of her men who came with her over to them.

" I want you to go back to Polis and tell them to rounded up all those involved with the massacare at the skaikru camp and take them to the mountain bunker." Lexa said.

"Heda what of the ripa?" He asked.

" Deal with them" Lexa said.

He nodded and left.


	33. Chapter 33

"Heda what of the ripa?" He asked.

" Deal with them" Lexa said.

He nodded and left.

" Alright now what Heda" Octavia said to her.

" Now we go in and keep them distracted or we capture them" Lexa said.

" Have you forgotten that this is Clarke camp? Most of the people here are under her command." Octavia spoke.

" Not all of them are her's" Lexa said " My people are here as well. I am the commander of the 13 clans. They will listen to me. They know what will happen if they don't."

" Are we just going to talk about what we are doing or are we going to actually go in and distract them?" Indra question.

"We go in " Lexa said.

They all enter the tent as Raven and Clarke were talking about how they were planning to kill them all. Raven and Clarke looked up at them.

"Get out" Clarke ordered them.

They stood there looking at her. They weren't under her command nor would they follow her orders.

"Clarke you aren't my heda." Octavia said "You can't order me or us to leave. You need to stop and think about what the both of you are planning to do. Don't go back to the girl who killed all of the mountain men. You need to just wait till your emotions are under control before you take any action."

"Why so the people can get away?" Clarke spoke " So our people won't get justice or peace?"

"This isn't the way to get it and you know it. Both of you do." Octavia said.

Octavia wonder why she was the only one speaking to them. She was waiting for the others to join in or something.

"Raven. Clarke." Lexa said " I know what you are feeling. Right you all feeling hatred. You are going down the same road i did when i lost Costia. Don't do this. If you kill them then you won't come back from you are already known as Wanheda, the death commander. People fear you. I want my Clarke to come back. "

"Sorry to disappoint you but that Clarke won't be coming back this time. " Clarke said.

" Raven please don't do this. Don't go dark. " Octavia spoke "Where is that genius we all love?"

" She died the moment Abby did." Raven said " Octavia do you know what it is like to lose someone you love? No you don't. When you lose someone you love you lose yourself along with it."

"Raven i many not know what it is like to lose someone you love but i know that the grief is the one talking now. " Octavia said.

"She may not but i do Raven." Lexa said taking a step forward.

Raven and Clarke watched her closely. They don't know what they will do to stop them.

" It hurts like hell and it sucks" Lexa said "But you get over it. Yes you may change for a little bit but we you find love again like i did with Clarke you become happy again. Everything that has happen becomes like a dream."

Clarke couldn't believe Lexa said just loved her. That she was the reason she changed.

" I want you all to get out of the tent before i call my guards in to remove you" Clarke said " I don't have time for this."

"I am not leaving" Octavia said "None of us so go ahead call them in. I doubt they will make it unhurt. Murphy was right in away Clarke. All you think about now is killing. It won't stop will it?"

Clarke took a step forward and slapped Octavia across her face. Indra went to step in but Octavia held her hand up in the air to stop her.

" I will let that slide since you aren't you" Octavia said " But do it again and i won't hold back princess"

"Em pleni!" Lexa spoke " Stop all of this now. You don't need to go through with it. You don't need to kill them all. What if they are only children?"

"Says the one who sent three hundred men to kill kids" Raven said harshly.

Indra had enough of this. This wasn't going anywhere so she decided to do something. She walked to Clarke and punch her. Well more of knocked her out. She looked at Raven next.

"Raven stand down i don't want to hurt you but i will " Octavia said.

"Why so you can hold me as prisoner?" Raven said.

Lexa moved behind Raven and held a blade to her throat. She wasn't going to use it on her she just wanted to know she wasn't in control here.

"Now you are gong to be a good girl and behave" Lexa said " Indra tie Clarke up and remove anyhing she can use to harm us. Octavia help me with this one."

They both nodded. They tied Raven to a poll in the tent and Clarke to the bed. They looked at them.

"So now what?" Octavia asked.

"Now we wait till the people are hidden and Clarke wakes up. I will try to get through to her. I want you to keep trying with Raven. Indra i want you to stand outside and don't let anyone in use it is Lincoln, Skaikru girl, or bellamy."

Indra nodded as she went outside to take up her post.

 **Notes** **Ripa= reapers** **heda= commander** **wanheda- death commander** **Em Pleni = enough**

 **Questions**

 **what should happen to Bellamy? Should Lincoln find him alive in the woods or dead?**

 **should i bring Allie into this mess?**

 **Please comment or review your answers**


	34. Chapter 34

"Now you are going to be a good girl and behave" Lexa said " Indra tie Clarke up and remove anything she can use to harm us. Octavia help me with this one."

They both nodded. They tied Raven to a poll in the tent and Clarke to the bed. They looked at them.

"So now what?" Octavia asked.

"Now we wait till the people are hidden and Clarke wakes up. I will try to get through to her. I want you to keep trying with Raven. Indra i want you to stand outside and don't let anyone in unless it is Lincoln, Skaikru girl, or bellamy."

Indra nodded as she went outside to take up her post.

Lexa and Octavia turn to them. Octavia walked over to Raven while Lexa stood there waiting for Clarke to wake up.

"Raven you need to listen to what i have to say. "Octavia said.

"Why so you can change my mind?" Raven said "Haven't you notice i don't want to change my mind right now. What i want is to be let out so i can go kill these bastards."

Raven began to struggle against the ropes.

"Stop you are going to hurt yourself." Octavia said " Raven i really don't want to hurt. You are my friend. You are family."

"Family? See and here i thought the grounders were your family. Since you left us to be to be with them"Raven said.

"What do you expect me to do?" Octavia said "I was locked in a room my life. I didn't know anything but a room. They gave me a sense of belonging. A Purpose. A better life."

"You had all that with us yet you threw it all away the moment you join them" Raven said angerly.

" . Can i just punch her?" Octavia asked.

"No" Lexa said "She is dealing with anger right now. One of the stages of greiving. "

Clarke began to wake up and she realized she was tied to the bed.

"Kinky much Lexa"Clarke said as she pulled against the ropes.

"Now you said this?" Lexa said "Now you like being tied up? Is that your kink Clarke?"

"Well hey you know if the ropes fit why not" Clarke said.

"Lexa focus here" Octavia said "Remember no flirting till she is our Clarke again."

" Hey if heda wants to flirt with a tied up Clarke. Heda will"Lexa said to her.

Octavia shook her head.

"Now Clarke i get you lost your mother. We all lost someone one way or another. But this...This isn't you. You are going back down that path. It isn't a pretty one. I saved you once and i plan to save you again before you can kill them. They are your people. You are willing to kill them?"

"In case you haven't notice i killed Murphy" Clarke said "So yes i am willing to kill them."

Indra comes walking in and whispers something in her ear. Lexa nods and she leaves.

"What if they had no choice? What if Murphy forced them to kill?" Lexa asked "Are you still willing to kill them?"

"Anyone and i mean anyone who had anything to do with what went on at Camp Jaha will pay. I don't care if it is skaikru or trikru or whoever it might me." Clarke said.

"You won't be able to find them. I am not letting you kill them. They didn't want to do it." Lexa said.

"What happen to blood must have blood?" Clarke asked.

"That isn't in all cases" Lexa said "Not all have to killed the leader of his followers. Isn't that enough?"

"Honestly Lexa" Clarke spoke "not for me it isn't. I want to kill them killed people i loved. "

"Clarke i tortured Raven but you don't see her coming after me" Lexa said.

Lexa looked over at Raven and hoped she still didn't hold a grudge against her. She had to get through one problem at a time.

" Just give it time" Clarke said.

"You know what you both can sit here until you have come to your senses" Lexa said "I am done with dealing with you when you are like this. "

Lexa exited the tent.

"Way to go Clarke"Octavia said "You are starting to push those who want to help you away. Lexa was going to help yet there you pushing her away. Once you calm down i am sure you will think differently about how you are acting. I hope for your sake you do soon. We need a leader not whatever you are now. Those people who you want to kill so badly are just kids like us. Just kids Clarke."

"You know we are just kids when everyone sent us down here to die"Clarke said "So i don't want to hear it Octavia. Not now"

Octavia walked out the tent and joined the others.

"I have a plan that i want to do but i need Raven out of the tent."Lexa said.

"We can put her in another tent if you like?" Indra spoke.

"Yes do that. Oh and another thing i don't want to be disturbed by anyone"Lexa said.

"Oh my god Lexa really think now is the time for that?" Octavia said.

"Anytime is always the time for heals Octavia" Lexa said.

Indra and Octavia went in and removed Raven from the tent. They put her in another tent and Octavia sat inside with her to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. While two men were posted outside as guards. Lexa walked back into the tent and Indra stood guard.

 **notes** **Skaikru- sky people** **trikru- woods clan** **heda- commander**


	35. Chapter 35: Author's Note

just want to say thank you for all your comments and votes. I really enjoy reading them. I have posted this so i can updated you all on what is exactly happening right now.

I am sorry for not having a chapter ready to post. My health has been shit and i am on heavy pain medications at the moment and will be for the rest of my life.

Right now i am working on the next chapter for this book. I know a lot of you have been wanting me to update and that is coming.

I also have been having family issues to do with myself. I have been threaten to be kicked out of my house for reasons such as my dad hates me that i am gay and the fact i am not perfect like my sisters. If i had a place to run to i would. i am not in a good place as of now.

I love you all and i am so happy that something i do in life is right. Well at least to you all.

I will try to get the chapter done within the next few days or so. Still thank you all so much. You are the reason i enjoy writing so much. I am glad that i can at least make you guys happy or try to by writing this. If you have an idea of what you want to see just comment and i will try to put it in the chapter.

As always feedback on the chapters or how i am doing is welcomed. I don't have a beta to help with spelling. And i never took an english class in high school so if my grammer is incorrect that is why.


End file.
